Magic? What we needed?
by Jazz0x0x
Summary: When magic is left in a deing universe where can she turn but to her champion, now follow them as they change a destiny, in a universe that so desperately needs saving. (Name is a work in progress) story loosly based of of legends and the prequels. I do not own Star war or harry potter so cudos to Disney and J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapeter 1 - Endings

Magic Is Here.

Chapter 1.

Earth, the home of magic, the spark that set this story in motion was weeping.

She had lived longer than the other planets in the milky way, had out lasted not only the Sol system and the Sun but the very core of the galaxy.

The super massive black hole that had collapsed in on itself, the very spirit of the earth could only look back and weep, for the loss of her brothers and sisters it had taken all her might to save Luna and shield her from the others fate.

She had seen the very end of life on countless worlds as the raised in might and majesty but also at their fall as well, and as it had started now it was ending.

Now there was nothing left she could see all around that she was alone for she had watched as the very stars where extinguished in the heavens.

She had watched as her own children had grown and left her surface and colonised hundreds of her brothers and cousins.

She had felt as all save her most beloved child left to explore and expanded, she had seen as they soon left and never looked back at their mother world, and she was proud of them.

She had seen them bring life back to the dead and rejuvenate long dead worlds, but as all things she had seen them die as well for her chosen the magical had lost their magic as they left her behind.

To save them from death she had hidden from them for they could never come back, for it would destroy their now empty cores as they explode from over filling as magic tried to fill the void that their departure had left.

So she hid and went into a long slumber to be awoken to the final sound of her most curious children's final breath and as she stood in her humanoid form at the small child's bed, as she lay their struggling to breath in her now empty hospital room, for everyone else was dead and gone, their bodies already returning to dust, only kept together by the last of humanities faith in life.

She held her this last child of her earth to her, the Great Mother to Humanity that she was and comforted her as she slipped into deaths embrace, and her soul re-joined the earth for Human's were the little pieces of her that made up her soul.

For all the souls of Humanity had come back to her and she learned of their deeds and accomplishments, and their doom.

For even the humans that could not use magic were bound to it and thus to her. They had reached a point where they had evolved beyond her wildest hopes and dreams, they had learned to bend space and time and transcend dimensions, and then it had come.

In the end it came in the form of a plague that changed to overcome them in every way it first attack their bodies and as they overcame this it attack their mind and so on till it attack the planets and dimensions themselves it had killed her children but it killed everything else including itself as well.

It was a plague of both reality and soul, it warped the foundations of creation and left them barren of life, it was the end of all things. For it had even destroyed the foundation of this universe as it had others, but it had not counted on this version of humanity, they like in other universes had developed a connection to magic, had wizards and witches, mages and sorcerers. The difference came in how this universe had responded to magic. As an old Wizard once said names had power and these people had given magic a name on their planet. They named the very foundations of creation, they named everything and in doing so they had bound themselves to magic in anew way.

She did not know what it was she did not care it had taken them all and now she the foundation of all their magic was left with only her sister Luna they were alone, she had done her best to save he brother and sisters but could only save their most precious creations.

From scorched Mercury she had saved a silver spider like creature that housed all their fathers light as they weaved the very stars into their silk writings.

Her sister Venus she saved a race of winged hominids that that her sister modelled after her children (think a cross between Angels, Veela and Sirens from Greek Artwork).

From stoic Mars, she saved his first and last attempt at life for the old man had only just started at the beginning of the end and had many failed attempts. From his withering hands she took his only living children and shielded them.

They were not humanoid as her sisters or arachnids like her brothers, but a mollusc but they were sentient she felt that spark in them. She wept in telling him that he had done it, he had made true and unique sentience.

Clutched the last several of the living eggs, she had promised the red planet that they would be safe and cared for she pushed magic into their bodies to protect them even more saving them from the blackening that was edging into them as their father died. As his hands slipped from hers, he died with thanks on his lips and a kind, but regret filled eyes as he looked at his first son and daughters, as he looked on as they shined with his sister's radiance in his darkening sky.

From her ever valiant protector Jupiter, she saved a race of jelly fish like beings that were telepathic and glided no their fathers' storms their skin like that of linen cloth. Floating their father pushed the children though the portal his sister had made as he watched as them weep as he died. Never knowing that they had finally gained an understanding of what was happening to him.

(Over the next few thousand years they would change into great philosophers and pass down his image as the birth world and their saviour, they called him father and after some thought came to the conclusion that the Earth was their mother. She would take that roll gladly when they did but was always sad when they prayed to their now gone father.)

From ever serene Saturn she saved a non-sentient race for it had the most possibility of becoming so, it was a race of flying bee like creatures for they were just starting to awaken to sentience, and lived in her beautiful rings, building huge constructs in the vacuum from the rocky ice of her rings.

From calm old Neptune she saved a race of crab like cave men just learning how to hunt and paint in their pearl filled walls, they lived on the very bottom if Neptune's sea floors, they thrived on that cold and dark place. They were about as advanced as chimpanzees at the moment but were of a more advanced level of evolution it was more their own environment that hindered them then, there intellectual advancement, from a social standpoint they were very Roman empire in advancement.

From Neptune's and moon Triton she saved a small eel like race that was in the process of wondering about the lights in the sky and the way that they could one day reach them.

From her eldest sister Uranus, she saved a race of small salamander like creatures that were in the misted of their renaissance period.

She also took from the moons and more advanced or large planetoids as well but only the creatures that could survive or adapt. Then she came to her last sibling and the one that would pain her most.

From her oldest and most darkened brother she saved his light the only race that had ever loved him as much as she had.

They were not tall or strong, they were not brave or daring, but these cunning and Sweet snakes could sing as well as her sirens minus the allure, they saw their father for what he was, the too long forgotten eldest brother.

To the only father they knew, Pluto my not be big like Jupiter or impressive like Saturn or glow like Mercury, but his soul was most of all resembled hers, he had the same spark that she did the spark that had nearly saved him much to her eternal pain. For magic is expressed in more than one way and as Pluto was most associated with death, his magic had altered so, where she was life and infinite creation, he was the death and entropy the end to her beginnings.

He did not go out like the others his end was long and in much pain as creation was torn and undone, for even as she tried to save him his spark was fading as he to entropys away, and as he lay back and look her in the eyes and smiled at her for the last time he said how he would miss their talks in the night under the stars, and as she looked at him she raised her hand into the now empty sky she made the heavens glow with a thousand specs of glowing light as if the universe was not coming undone.

As he beamed one last smile at her kind gesture, he passed one last time into darkness, for the last of her family was also almost gone.

She looked back at the star that had been her cradle and there for all her family, the Star that first gave her and them life, and allowed them to change with that life, and as she walked to meet the now ancient being only held together now with the concepts that humanity and the earth had given him.

For the last time as he too was soon to fade she met the only father she would ever know or acknowledge, and as he held her for the last time he told her to do as her children had always done, and he too faded into nothing holding the only one to remember them as the concepts of forever and life left him, for there would be no more dawns of hope for this universe.

She fell down as he to left her in this now collapsing place and she wept, for ever she wept until the very edge of the universe encroached on her power. So, with a great push of anger and sorrow, she raised to her feet and stood up and looked around the now empty universe as it was all now around her small pocket of space and time.

It had tried to return to its centre only to find that it became stuck around one point, unable to hold is form any more it warped round this small pocket of time and reality.

As the great mother of earth raised to her feet, her eyes burned with determination, she would follow her farther advise she would do as her children had done till their end, she would find a way, so for maybe the last time she walked to the only other being of power left.

So, first of all, just some notes, I've written some stories in the past and taken them down, as I am rewriting them at the moment, this was not the first try on this crossover this just inherited some of the better ideas, I'd like to thank those who gave constructive criticism I'm trying to take it on board.

I've gone back over the spacing and rewritten some of chapters as I didn't catch all of the spelling mistakes as I originally wrote this in my iPhone notes so apologies, but I have a laptop again now so hopefully it will improve from now on.


	2. Chapeter2

Chapter 2.

As she walked to the only one of her children that still existed on the only house still on her surface, she walked up the coast of what had at one time been Albion, but more recently called England.

The beach was clean littered with shells of all sizes and colours, the sea air cut deeply with its salty winds, hiding the tears that fell from her ancient eyes, the cottage that was of and old world style, thatch roof and small windows, it looked like a postcard of a British cottage lavender grew at the gate followed by herbs of all types, staining the air with their sweet and earthy scent, as she looked out over the surface of her real body she steadied her nerves and made with that final steps to the cottage she knocked on the door, the response she got was one of welcome.

As the door creaked open she was met by a small being, its grim look soon was replaced with a look of wonder and cheer, it was the kind of Happiness that made even the most aggrieved of people smile at its light-heartedness innocence, finally the small being spoke in a high yet masculine voice, "Come in and be welcome" the tone was young and as always happy and as one of her more happy accidents answered the door, she smiled down at the small house elf that arrived,

"Doodle greets the Great Mother, and wish she would stop by more often for tea, the master is always happier when you is hear," it was a scolding from as house elf, but on the same rime it was a demand to see her more often, it left her more at ease than anything else and with a bow and a flourish he grabbed her hand and bounced happily as he led her on, and all she could do was smile at his way for it was the way of all house elves, happy to work, happy to do.

As he lead her through the magically enlarged cottage she meet the object of her search, he was as he always was, tall with dark hair that looked like the wave of the choppy sea going everywhere but nowhere with sun kissed skin from days out in the sun working, with eyes old as mountains and verdant as an emerald forest, and their he sat looking out at the starless sky, and without really looking at her.

"well as lovely as it is to see you, and don't get me wrong its always good to see you Gaea, but what is it you need from me, you know that there is nothing I can do to change what has happed" the dark man said in a pained sad voice, for even death could not undo what was done.

Gaea responded with watery eyes "it's all gone the stars the planets the life, it's all dead now all my children that left have come home, all that's keeping the earth going is my power at this point, I won't let all that was be forgotten." it was a she sat there and told the young looking man of what had happened that he reached over and pulled her into his embrace.

He held her there for a full day and as she had finished her break down, she fell into a light sleep as she tired from the strain of keeping the end at bay.

He picked her up and placed her on a bed made of earth and moss, Flowers and fruits bloomed and grew around her body as she slept.

He then turned around and made his way to the door of the bed room he looked back at the spirit of the world and made a decision and made his way to a room in the back of his cottage, written in golden letters "Library" and below that "Wit beyond measure is a Man's greatest treasure" and below that the symbol of a raven flying over the moon.

He reach that place for the first time in over one hundred thousand years he raised his hand and placed it over the raven and spoke the password "We will find a Crumple-Horned Snorkack" with a click the door opened, and he made is way inside from a shelf on the far wall books that looked like they came from fantasy and the imagination of small children resided here, it was almost like colour and life poured from those shelves.

He pulled a book so worn and well used that you could still smell the radish and butter beer from her jewellery and with that he left, book in hand, to read while he made a plan that would rip destiny a new one for the bitch of a goddess had hurt the goddess of the Earth and the master of Death would have his dew.

Sometime the next morning the grieved goddess awoke to find her bed had sprouted snow drops and hydrangea flowers and there to her side he sat looking over at a book.

She had seen only in the hands of her sister Lunar's daughter the one named and embodied the moon goddess in all her pale beauty, and as he focused back on her he sat up and then handed her the book at a page marked to read.

As she read, she cried for the lost friend in the moon child for what was written was a ritual and the words were that of a apologies for seeing this fate but not being able to stop it, the ritual needed someone touched by the only promise always kept and that of a planets consent, it was a traveling spell to send them to a place some were else.

It would take a planet and move it and all its moons some were that needed magic and wonder a place that would need her and him again as they were when humans used to wonder under her blue skies and upon her white and black beaches, it was at her small glance up that she met his eyes again and gave her consent with a small nod, that was all he needed.

He got up and then made his way to the small court yard and the ritual circle and began to chant in the tongue of the first magic user that of the Alteran's of Atlantis, and as she made her way to follow she looked out into her sisters eyes as lunar joined in the ritual and gave her consent.

And as moon and planet danced to begin the magic, the dark eyed man started to sing.


	3. Chapeter3

Chapter 3.

The dark man sang out the rituals spell,

(When I can fine an actual soft were to translate for me, I'll add it... maybe)

translation of the ritual*

"The earth stands alone with the moon and darkness draws near,

We other up the gift to share,

Magic that flows through time and air,

A home we seek were our light may shine,

A home we search for all of time,

Through death and life and life to death,

Send use to the place that needs us best."

That was it, with the intent of a planet and her moon, focused on the powers of life and death and him as a medium, the earth and moon were encased in light and hurtled through universes and dimensions both old and new, hellish and heavenly, magical and void.

Till the came to a stop in front of a small but young star.

Younger than the earth and as bright as Sol, for this was an alternative of that once proud father of the earth.

He was in the arm of this galaxy as his alternative was but he was just a child at this point his planets still cooling into forms and as he turned to look at the new thing in his orbit parallel to his third planet he saw to his surprise a woman with hair as red as a solar flare and skin of sun kissed gold, eyes as old as the oldest Stars.

To his surprise he felt something new come from her to greet him it was not the power of light and dark that he and his siblings had always used to communicate (this was a universal and multiversal thing).

This was old this was primal, this power looked at cause and effect and thought screw you, this power was not limited to time and space like some greater powers, but bent them over its knees and spanked them into submission and said you work how I say not how reality says.

Their she was sailing as if she had not just done the impossible and appeared out of nothing and as the child that this sol was moved to look at the new shiny thing in his orbit, he felt her talking to him in a musical language.

The language was old, older then the powers of this reality, and far more powerful, the words were self-powering, they were spoken so they held power and they were spoken the granted power, in a cycle, it created a loop, one word spoken made power and that power made the word stranger imposing its will on creation.

He tried to listen to her, he pushed forwards the emotions of confusion and being scared as he looked at the lady in front of him, he felt that power move forward to push back meanings and images of greeting and hope. Then the stories of how they had come to be here, he saw an old man with his eyes greeting the spring, bringing hope and love as the seasons passed and turned.

He saw and end more horrible then a single star's death for he saw them all die star ending with his alternate he saw love and despair; last he saw why and with all the wisdom of a new-born and all the curiosity of a child.

He walked to her and as he put his hands into hers he felt a sense of family and love he had longed for, from this Lady of light and wonder, he would not have to wait centuries for his planets to form like others, she was here he would no longer have to speak to just far away stars for comfort unable to touch each other.

Then it happened and magic recognising family moved over him and through him in a protective love that would destroy anything and everything to protect this new little star so young and full of love that it excepted them with just a single hug.

It was the first step that saw magic into a universe of Force.

(Scene Change)

The man after completing the ritual.

He had moved to sit by his goddesses they watched as they moved through untold places and times, saw wonders more evil and good then ever had ever seen before saw magic across countless places but still the moved.

They moved passed places with magic and still moved on, they saw immortal gods of old, they saw places ruled by one above all. It was as the magic met a resistance that they started to slow; it was like watching order fight chaos for dominance. Still magic was not to be taken lightly.

They met only very little resistance to be fair and it finally gave way, they came to the beginning of a new universe and then travelled thought time forwards, millions of years passed like seconds, like water poured from a glass it slipped away.

They settled then, into a galactic arm far from the core, but closer than they had been in their last universe, it was a spiral armed galaxy, and they stopped on the orbit of an all to familiar star.

The Goddess moved like a shot hugged him and was gone at the sight, the moon stay for a moment more and also left, both left to his shocked eyes and his smiling face.

Hours later the goddesses returned with a small child in arm, beaming with happiness and joy, Gaea gave the beaming sun child to the moon and leant over and Hugged the dark man, moving from that embrace she placed her hands on ever side of his head and proceeded to dump knowledge of all humanity's accomplishments, both of magic passed ad future and science and the middle ground were they met technomancy.

With that she left moved over the world releasing life energy like not seen since the evolution of life in the seas, he found that the sky as once more filled with the light of the moon and stars and at that moment the sun creeping over the horizon, and he shed a tear for the beauty of that moment.


	4. Chapeter4

Chapter 4.** Whats past is Past **

**100 Years since the earth moved.**

The still young man sat in a ship of colossal size it was 1 kilometre long and 250 meters at it widest he was leaving the earth for the first time, having solved the reason that Wizards had lost their magic if they left her earthly embrace.

He was going to setting up a deep space communication and early warning system, the satellites he left could track ships and scan planets, catalogue elements and species.

Looking for signs of magic and other things like sentience, the maiden voyage of the L-Lovegood-1 Class of science vessel was a huge success, over 100 satellites were sending data back and it was shocking the amount of sentients that existed in such a young galaxy, over 20 million different species that were sentient and more that were not known or found yet by the current galactic understanding.

They appeared to have arrived in the year 36,353 BBY, and it was one hundred years before the earthlings started to worry, Harry had waited for someone to come looking, and he was not disappointed when huge pyramid like ship started to appear over the earth, Not one month passed the hundredth anniversary after their arrival. The fact that it scanned the planet and then departed confused both Gaea and he, it we Sol that answers that question, after speaking to other galactic bodies, and explained about the Je'daii Order and its mandate's.

It was to both his and Gaea's way of thinking weird, a cult that trained everyone that had these force powers, and believed in only balance, of both the light and dark sides but that would not yield to ether, for it was not in the nature of any species to be all and both everyone held shades of grey after that they saw no one, no one visited or came for over 75 years they were alone, Harry spent years building up a city ship and technology for the other races and for Gaea's second attempt at humanity.

Then they came 75 years after the Je'daii, in strange blue ships that gave of a strange energy wave, it was not like Magic in that is premeated all levels and dimensions, it could only reach into few of the higher dimensions and more of the lower dimensions, this allowed them to pass into a dimension that allowed faster than light travel.

They came closer to the sol system and Harry activated the communication nodes and for the first time he and Gaea met an alien race, They called themselves the Kwa they were large Blue sauropod styled Humanoids with an average height of 3 meters, what made them distinct from any earth based animal was that they did not communicate with sound outside of a infrasound based language they could do so but had of yet needed to for centuries, no they truly communicated via their minds they were Telepathic to an extreme going so far as to not need a translator at all.

It took may years but after so long both harry and Gaea agreed to house an infinity Gate for faster communication and diplomacy to the Kwa's home world of Dathomir, it would in later years prove to be the saving grace of the Kwa. Prevent all of them from devolving into the Kwi.

It was as he was looking over the cultural and technological history the Kwa had exchanged with him that he saw something that he found strange the Kwa were not Force sensitive like the rest of the galaxy they were from what he could tell that they did not belong to this time, their DNA was to refined and had too much junk code in It, something to ponder anyway.

Years passed and as harry interacted with few of the races of this galaxy, at this point he had taken to raising and guiding the races that Gaea had saved from their home dimension and the renewed humans she had recreated, they were based on the homo-magi of Harry's past.

From his small cottage a small city state had sprung over the first thousand years around his original city ship that was out on top of the ocean bay that had been the view of the sea were he had lived it was more than a floating city it became the place of learning and enlightenment, going back to his roots of his people he named the city ship Atlantis for their lost home.

Towards the beginning of his stay in the new place he had created dimensional pockets based on the dimensions of which the earth inhabited, one for each environment that the earths brother and sisters' planets had exhibited.

The children of Venus had huge floating city that could be raised and lowered through the earths sky and before the sun set in the evening they would raise up in the sky and fill the world with their songs like a choir of a thousand angles, these songs passed through special gates that filled all dimensions with music.

For the light spiders of Mercury he created a city in the grand canyon on such a parallel that was baked by the sun, with all the needed housing and farming they would need, on a night as the wind moved over their shining star like webs it caused them to vibrate in such a fashion that it was like singing that joined the angles choirs.

For the new race of babies of Mars he kept them close for now as he was still trying to figure out how they communicated… so far it was with light and colour like a cuttlefish, they were curios though and always getting into every nock and cranny, the fact they had no bones helped there.

The entities of Jupiter he created a dome city that recreated Jupiter's storms and atmosphere so that they could do as they had always done ride the winds, he was waiting for the current universes Jupiter to finish developing before they could be moved.

They we intrigued by the Kwa and the two races had become strong friends, they had chosen to name themselves the Cloth for their cloth like skin and appearance based on the earth directory.

The bees of Saturn he created another dome for the same reasons as the Cloth, but this set for their life cycles the inside was dimensionally expanded with wizard space, filled with dusty, vapour and ice meteors, so they had the tools they needed to create a home already they were creating a rudimentary languages with which to talk to Harry, for when he came to speak to their queen.

The Crab men of Neptune he set them up with a lot of building materials and other equipment so they could rebuild their way of live on the ocean floors, they had been asked to do so away from the major biospheres of the earth so as to give other the chance to continue to evolve as well which they agreed to, and were well on their way to completing their own great reef network in the deep dead zones of the earth.

For their cousins the children of the moon Triton, the race of eel's needed fresh water to live so he created a deep warm lake network in a parallel to the plains of Spain.

Again gave them the set up to developed as the crab men and as it was they had created huge spires that emerged from the clear waters up to 200 feet high and filled with water it was interesting to see so many different styles and shaped buildings on one planet even dimensionally separated, but they also worked together to create new styles and sciences.

Learning from Harry of the old worlds, and universe. It was a utopia of peace and prosperity for the next hundred years they would meet the Killik and would allow a small hive for diplomacy and cultural exchange, Harry was in awe of their genetic diversity and fluidity.

That is not to say their first contact would go smoothly as they had just been forced from their home planet of Alderaan, by a group of transplanted humans, they looked at Harry with no small amount of distrust, even with the years of evolution, Harry still looked mostly human, just with Pointed high elf like ears.

It was when he introduce them to Gaea that things got interesting they had met the spirit of Alderaan and new at once who she was and were in awe they bowed to the Mother Goddess what would follow was her explaining both their stories and origins, the Insectoids would too go on to meet the Kwa and create ties with both Harry and his joint groups of people and the Kwa.

All was good for harry and his few allies, it would not always be so, it did not happen quickly but the Kwa started to look upset at new coming from their home system and then all communication was cut and the infinity gates stopped working going out after a flood of refugees came through.

The Kwa had been betrayed by ta race they had uplifted, Rakata, now Harry and the Killik representatives did not know what was going on as they had not recover enough in the killik's case to explore or in Harry's case looking after a lot of young people and entity's.

But found out that the Kwa had uplifted a race of Amphibians and had shown them knowledge that Harry had felt was two advanced to be shared going from FTL to replication. The Killik were shocked and horrified at the knowledge that they had done something so unwise for the normally calm and patient race.

Harry and Gaea set up cities and towns for the now three million Kwa that inhabited the earth and moved them to the Jungle planet that was currently being created on a parallel orbit to Venus, they would not find out for another 400 years what had happened but by then it was already too late to save the Kwa still around the galaxy and more so the ones on Dathomir.

For the Kwa not on their home planet were systematically Killed off, they could not make it to the earth no matter how hard they tried, very few ships made it back to Dathomir fewer still made the long trek to the protections of earth as it was on the other side of the Galaxy.

Those that dis spoke of the horrors they had seen at the hands of the Rakata, but what they did to Dathomir was much worse, for they released a fast acting retro virus that started to devolve the Kwa to a much earlier form, what was left was renamed the Kwi they were less then chimpanzees in intelligence, as they were now no more than a telepathic group of herbivores with none of the intellect of the former race.

It was after this that harry placed a shield around the new Sol system a shrouded that would keep all hostile races and disrupted the force in such a way that no one could find them, and so they stayed safe from the rest of the wider galaxy.


	5. Chapeter5

Chapter 5.

**Year 16354 BBY**

For the first time in over 20,000 years Harry was restless, he looked over the earth and wished to explore again, he had the data the tech knowledge of the current level of that of his people, he had his ship ready, and with a final look to Gaea and the now grown Children of Mars, he turned and headed in the direction that his sensors indicated was an out of the way desert planet.

Harry had looked out and had seen the Hutt's for what they were, they were the darker side of business and that was it, as it was with Magic and the force there was a darker shade to everything the difference with magic though was that like life it was the intent that mattered, and so he looked no further.

When he lands on the port city of Mos Espa, he created a home for himself on the outer part of the city and lived among the humans of this universe and other alien Races he was intrigued by their differences and cultures.

Harry after years of living and experiencing life on Tatooine met a young woman in the year 40 BBY, she was heavily pregnant, her name is Shmi Skywalker, Harry had developed a bit of a reputation as a healer and parts dealer always willing to help when he was intown and not off planet back on earth.

He had been keeping an eye on Shmi as a young slave, heavily pregnant it was more a worry for her health than anything else, it helped that she lived close by or he may of missed her all together like most born into slavery she had learned to slip into the background. Harry hated that she was a slave but short of direct danger to herself and her child he had refused to influence this cultures development you never know you may one day get a diamond out of a lump of coal.

It was as he was walking passed Shmi's home one evening for her general check-up that he found her laying on the floor across the street from her home she appeared to have been thrown from her home, she was balled up protecting her stomach but there was blood on the floor, Harry could not tell yet if it was from the child or mother.

It Had been her owner that has given her home to one of her more productive slaves, a fat man that set every old flame off in Harry, the current tenant looked quite like his uncle Vernon.

It was with a quiet disgust as he moved over to her and picked up the crying woman begging that her child live, with a wave of his hand harry made the bruises on her body heal and disappeared, as Harry waved his hand again she fell into a deep sleep the crying cut short and the begging stopped, he moved over her sleeping form as he made her levitate off the floor, he her internal injuries and healed the child that grew in her womb.

The damage had been done, if he did not have magic the child would of died, he found that the child had been close to death and was pulling oh his mother for strength that she could not provide too weak from lack of food, he also found a strange genetic disorder that would cause mild jealousy and distrust it would of gotten worse in later years to his shock and horror he also found it was designed that way as well.

Harry healed and removed the damaged genetic material and used some of his own to repair the damage as it was all on the male side of the child's DNA that would typically come from the father.

Harry would not know that Magic took this as an invitation to give the child a core at the same time she would not see a child of his without his gifts, the little ball like being now had a glowing ball of power that was nether light or dark but of pure unbridled chaos and creation.

"God help everyone", He would look after this young lady, he was never going to let this happen to her again going so far as to buy her from a rather disrespectful Hutt, he left that meeting with many prank hexes and curses, in a few years that Hutt's title would be the unlucky, the stupid and the repulsive, as you do not disrespect a god level entity and come away unscathed.

All the while he did this he was sending both destiny and fate into uproar much to his internal and external joy, plans once set in motion were now undone, and Anakin was removed from their control as magic was having a field day and Harry could do nothing more the cackle madly inside as he got another over though two hags.

It was two days later that Harry would awaken a healed and younger looking Shmi as he removed the damage that her force powerful baby was causing, after being awoke and told of the change in her fate to her surprise and utmost relief what was to follow was what would go down in history as the awaking of magic.

Harry and Shmi lived in that house for the next 10 years Harry tried everything to get Shmi to date and go out but she was still a slave to her own history, eventual Harry got sick of the subservient he got up and got her a Job with a vapor company he had started with the intent of busting her confidence.

He let her work her way up from there, she gave birth to a little boy she Named Anakin Skywalker who looked at harry as his Father he did not know he was, so called him Uncle, Anakin did not develop the blonde hair of his original genetic fathers as it was removed he inherited his mother blue eyes to Harry's relief, he would never cover up an emerald eyes baby.

Anakin did developed the black family features harry had inherited from his grandmother and the blood adoption from Sirius, and much to Harry's growing horror the potter family black hair and luck, Harry wept for days the first time Anakin pulled a prank from the crib, not that Shmi knew, thank god for small mercies, the child when they played together.

Ani grew and Harry showed Anakin magic and Tec so far beyond this Galaxy that by the time he was 5 Anakin was already very accomplished builder and was making a protocol Droid with Harrys over-site more advanced than any seen before it was their off again on again project, Harry got Ani a Job as a part time assistant With a Toydarian named Wato, and this is where for the first time since the Kwa arrived the force would meet Magic.


	6. Chapeter6

Chapter 6.

As Ani was dropped off for his shift, a silver H-type Nubian yacht was landing on the out skirts of the city, not 5 minutes from Harrys house, as Ani did his usual repairs for Wato he was called to the front of the shop, there he was met by two humans and if he remembered his lessons with Harry correctly a Gungan an Amphibian race from the planet Naboo.

Anakin learned that their names were Qui-Gon Jin, Jar Jar Binks, Padme and there was a blue and white Astromech named R2-D2 or for a nickname Artoo. They Are greeting Wato who was flying on his short little wings like a slow hummingbird.

Wato greeted them and then called out "Peedenkel! Naba dee unko" (Boy, get in here! Now!) Qui-Gon responds to this "My droid here has a readout of what I need." a dishevelled Ani approached to look over what the Droid had.

What they needed and informed Wato were it was in the storage shed, with that Artoo and Qui-Gon followed Wato and left towards the storage yard, leaving Jar Jar with Padme and the young boy Ani. Ani bounces over in young exuberance and sits on the counter, pretending to clean a part, staring at Padme, she is the most beautiful being he had ever seen in his life well not really sirens looked more beautiful, and Veela looked more perfect but for a human, Padme was very beautiful.

Padme had grown a little embarrassed by his stare, but she musters up an amused smile finally, Ani got the courage to speak "Are you of the Fae?" "What?" Comes Padme's confused response she had never heard of this race, "A Fae I've heard Harry talk about them, they live on between here and there, were ever that is, or I think that's what harry said. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind or wicked and cruel depending on the court, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry or so harry claims."

Padme looks at him, not knowing what to say. "I've never heard of Fae's before?" "You must be one...maybe you just don't know it." Ani says with all the innocence that harry had trained into him when it comes to women "Remember Ani, women like cute and small things abuse it while you can". Padme looked at this cute little boy before responding, "You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" "Since I was very little, still in my mom's stomach, I think. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she sold us to Harry who set use free and has been teaching me the way his people learn."

Padme looks back at him from looking round the store with shock on her face "You were a slave?" Ani looks at Padme defiantly "I am a person! My name is Anakin and no me and my mum were freed a long time ago"

Padme looks on and then glances around, "I'm sorry. I don't fully understand, this is a strange world to me." Anakin studies her intently "You are a strange girl to me." Jar Jar at that moment pushes the nose on what appears to be a Little Droid, and it instantly comes to life, grows legs and arms, and starts marching around, knocking over everything. Jar Jar hold on but can't stop it Anakin looking over shouts "Hit the nose!" Jar Jar hits the nose, and the Droid collapses back into its original state. Ani and Padme laugh.

At the storage shed, Wato reads a small portable monitor he is holding, He stands before a Hyperdrive, "...Here it is...a T-14 hyperdrive generator! Thee in luck, I'm the Only one hereabouts who has one...but thee might as well buy a new ship. It Would be cheaper, I think...Saying of which, how's thee going to pay for all This?" "I have 20,000 Republic dataries. Wato looks up at the yet unknown Jedi as if he's stupid, "Republic credits?! Republic credits are no good out here. I need Something more real" "I don't have anything else. (raising his hand) But credits will do fine." "No, they won'ta.," Qui-Gon in an attempted to us his mind power again, waves his hand again, and with more strength responds back "the Credits will do fine."

Wato now looks pissed at the dense human before him, "No, they won'ta. What you think you're some kinda Jedi, waving your hand around like that? I'm a Toydarian, Mind tricks don'ta work on me-only money. No money, no parts! No deal! And no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive, I promise you that."

Back with Ani, Jar Jar pulls a part out of a stack of parts to inspect it, and they all come tumbling down. He struggles to catch them, only to knock more down. Ani and Padme are oblivious.

Ani was still talking to the slightly older girl, "wouldn't have lasted long if Harry had not seen my mums, she was Kicked out of her original home, he saved her and me, he's a bit of a healer." He could say no more than that on the subject as at that moment Qui-Gon hurries into the shop, followed by Artoo, "We're leaving."

Jar Jar follows Qui-Gon as Padme gives Ani a indulging look as he had stayed and been kind and just been helpful "I'm glad I met you, ah..."Ani looks over at her form as she steps to follow the retreating man and says his name for her again, "...Anakin."

As if to test the name on her tongue she says back "Anakin." Prompting Ani to give his full name "Anakin Skywalker." Padme to be polite responds back "Padme Naberrie" Padme turns, and Anakin looks sad as he watches her leave, "I'm glad I met you too"

Wato enters the junk shops front again as they leave shaking his head "Ootmians! Tinka me chasa hopoe ma booty na nolia. (Outlanders! They think because we live so far from the center, we don't know nothing.)" Ani looks over and responds "La lova num botaffa. (They seemed nice to me.)"

Wato looks back at him and then shakes his head Harry was right the kid was not made out to be a businessman way to trusting, cute but trusting, and with a final shake of his head he says with a smile to Ani "Fweepa niaga. Tolpa da bunky dunko. (Clean the racks, then you can go home.)" Ani lets out a "yippee" and runs out the back he would be home Intime for has lessons with Harry.

Down the street Qui-Gon, Artoo, Jar Jar, and Padme have found a quiet spot between two buildings. The busy street beyond is filled with dangerous looking creatures. Qui-Gon is talking on his com-link with Obi-Wan who was still in the main hold of the Naboo craft. "Obi-Wan, you're sure there isn't anything of value left on Board?" "A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe, maybe, not enough for you to barter with, not in the amounts you're talking about." "All right. Another solution will present itself. I'll check back."

Qui-Gon puts his commlink away and starts out into the main street, Jar Jar Grabs his arm, "Noah gain...da beings hereabouts cawazy. Wesa be robbed un crunched" "Not likely. We have nothing of value, that's our problem," with that they carried on moving out into the street. They walk by an outdoor cafe filled with a rough gang of aliens.

Jar Jar, stops for a moment in front of a stall selling dead frogs-things hanging on a wire, he looks around to see if anyone is looking, then sticks out his tongue, and gets hold of one, pulling it into his mouth, unfortunately, the frog is tied tightly to the wire.

The vendor suddenly appears, "Hey, that will be seven truguts!" Jar Jar opens his mouth in surprise, and the frog snaps away, ricochets around the market, and lands in Sebulba's soup, splashing him as Jar Jar moves away from the Vendor, Sebulba jumps up on the table and grabs the hapless Gungan, Sebulba "Chuba! (You!)" "Who, mesa?" the idiot responds, "Ni chuba na? (Is this yours?)" Sebulba holds the frog up to the Gungan threateningly. Several other creatures start to gather, as Sebulba shoves Jar Jar to the ground, the Gungan desperately tries to scramble to safety.

"Why mesa always da one?" out of nowhere a familiar voice says "Because you're afraid" Jar Jar turns to see Anakin pushing his way next to him, The boy stands up to Sebulba in a very self-assured way, as a dark haired man watches out of nearly everyone's sight save that of the thugs, Anakin says much to the man's greatest joy "Chess ko, Sebulba...Coo wolpa tooney rana. (Careful, Sebulba...This one's very connected.)" Sebulba stops his assault on Jar Jar and turns to Anakin, "Tooney rana nu pratta dunko, shag. (Connected? Whada you mean, slave?)" Anakin ever infuriated by the stigma as a child of a former slave responds with a smirk "Oh da Hutt...cha porko ootman geesa...me teesa rodda co pana pee choppa chawa. (As in Hutt...big time outlander, this one... I'd hate to see you diced before we race again.)" "Neek me chowa, wermo, mo killee ma klounkee (Next time we race, wermo, it will be the end of you!) Una noto wo shag, me wompity du pom pom. (If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you right now.)"

Sebulba turns away only to walk into the once hidden man and as he looks up at who he has bumped into so as to beat them to death he meets Green eyes and could do no more then run away after apologising, Ani at seeing Harry there and feeling brave says on more parting jab, "Eh, chee bana do mullee ra. (Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me.)" that earned him both a slap round the back of then head and then a nuggy.

Qui-Gon, Padme and Artoo arrived soon aftern seeing them Ani waves and greets them, "Hi! Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a thug. An especially dangerous thug called Sebulba." It took all Harrys effort not to roll his eyes at that and not say that Ani did not just do the same thing.

Jar Jar ever the idiot responded, "Nosir, nosir. Mesa hate crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa wanten." Qui-Gon looked from Anakin to the tall man next to him "Nevertheless, the boy is right...you were heading for trouble, thank you, my young friends."

Padme looks at the man next to Anakin and smiles; he smiles back tilting his head with a nowing look in his eyes, she looks back at Ani who smile a her like the man.

Thinking the man next to him he was too young to be his father but maybe a brother they start walking down the crowded street together, Jar Jar complaining all the way "Mesa doen nutten!" Anakin looks from Harry who has been silent since meeting these people, to the Idiot "Fear attracts the fearful. He was trying to overcome his fear by squashing you...be less afraid." Padme intrigued by that stamen looks over at Anakin, "And that works for you." "To a point" he smiles in the way that harry taught him, charming but not cocky.

Obi-Wan stands in front of the Naboo spacecraft as the wind picks up and begins to whip at his robe. Captain Panaka exits the ship and joins him, "This storm's going to slow them down." Obi-Wan says without taking his eyes from the forming storm "It looks pretty bad. We'd better seal the ship" the Captains commlink sounds off, "Yes? We'll be right there." As he was informed of the state of the storm.

Harry, Anakin and the Group of misfits stop at a fruit stand run by a jolly, but very poor, old lady named Jira, "How are you feeling today, Jira?" "The heat's never been kind to me, you know, Ani but with Harrys help and yours I'm doing much better!" she smiles at the child.

Ani recalled something suddenly exclaimed excitedly a huge smile forming as he says, "Guess what? I've found that cooling unit I've been searching for, it's pretty beat up, but I'll have it fixed up for you in no time, I promise." Jira touched by the though smiles at him and gives him a hug, "You're a fine boy, Ani never change," smiling at the older woman he then looks over her full stall and askes for some of the food, "I'll take four pallies today. (to Padme) You'll like these..."

Anakin reaches in his pocket and comes up with three coins. He drops one, Qui-Gon picks it up, revealing for a moment, his lightsabre to both Ani and Harry who narrows his eyes at the sight, "Whoops, I thought I had more...Make that three, I'm not hungry." As he says that Harry reaches over and hands Jira a bag of money and a shopping list, he smiles at the lady who swoons and retrieves the items for him.

The from the change he gives Ani the money he needs much to Anakin's joy. The wind picks up and shop owners starting to close up their shops as Jira looks over at Anakin gives them their Pallies, Jira then gets a look that both Ani and Harry take notice of, she then looks to them "Gracious, my bones are aching...storm's coming on, Ani. You'd better get home quick." Anakin looks over at Harry who is already walking away and gets a nod, to Qui-Gon Ani asks now that he has permission, "Do you have shelter?" "We'll head back to our ship," "Is it far?" "On the outskirts," "You'll never reach that far out in time...sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come with me. Hurry! My homes not too far." As he walks the others away, Harry reappears at the stall and helps Jira to pack way and walks her home to protect her and her business.

The group follows Ani as he is watched from the shadows by Harry who had finished helping Jira, the wind is blowing hard as Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, and Padma follow Anakin down the street past the slave hovels. And down a banking and into Harrys home. Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, Artoo and Padme enter a small closed off space.

Anakin races off calling out "Mom! Mom! I'm home," Jar Jar looking round as they followed Ani in all missing Harry behind them, they came to a well lite and cosy sitting room remarked on this "Dissen cozy" just then to her sons calls Anakin's mother, Shmi Skywalker, a warm and friendly woman in thirty in appearance, enters from her work area and is startled to see the room full of people, she had not seen before or known about "Oh, my! Ani, what's this? Did Harry agree to this?" she receives a nod at this and a fast-passed response, "These are my friends, Mom. This is Padme, and... gee, I don't know any of your names" now to everyone's surprise the silent man from before entering and laughed at that, mush to Anakin's embarrassment.

Qui-Gon looking to ease the situation responded to the opening, "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is Jar Jar Binks." Artoo lets out a little beep, Padme smiled and filled in for the little droid "and our droid, Artoo-Detoo." "I'm building a droid. You wanna see?" much to Harrys enjoyment and Shmi's frustration "Anakin! Why are they here?" in response to this Ani pulls the cute look and responds, "A sandstorm, Mom. Listen." and as if to prove his point the wind Howls outside, Qui-Gon smiled at the scene and told the clearly frustrated woman "Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter."

Anakin never one to stand still jumps up and grabs Padma's hand, again to Harrys amusement, "Come on! Let me show you Threepio!" leading Padme into the other room. Artoo follows, beeping all the way, Qui-Gon takes five small capsules from his utility belt and hands them to Shmi, "I have enough food for a meal." "Oh, thank you. Thank you so much but it's really no trouble, I'm sorry if I was abrupt before I'll never get used to Anakin's surprises," She sent Harry an exasperated look then at his snort.

Qui-Gon looks over at the lady and says, "He's a very special boy." Shmi looks at him as if he's discovered a secret a well-known secret, "Yes, I know."

In Anakin's room he shows off his Android, which is lying on his workbench. There is one eye in the head; the body, arms, and legs have no outer coverings. "Isn't he great?! He's not finished yet." Looking at the basically unfinished droid she can only be encouraging, "He's wonderful!" looking as if his dreams had come true, he sends her a truly beaming smile.

"You really like him? He's a protocol droid...to help Mom at her job at the market, Watch!" Ani pushes a switch, and the Droid sits up, Anakin rushes around, grabs an eye and puts it in one of the sockets. Threepio looks around before responding with "How do you do, I am See-Threepio, Human Cyborg Relations, how might I serve you?" smiling again Padme speaks first, "He's perfect." Anakin spurred on "When the storm is over, you can see my racer. I'm building a Pod racer!" Padme smiles at his enthusiasm. Artoo lets out a flurry of beeps and whistles to Threepio "I beg your pardon...what do you mean I'm naked?" Artoo makes some more beeps "My parts are showing? Oh, my goodness. How Embarrassing!"

Back at the ship the queen and her handmaidens as wells d guard wit Obi-Wan watch a very bad transmission of a Sio Bibble hologram, "cut off all food supplies until you return...the death toll is catastrophic...we must bow to their wishes, Your Highness...Please tell us what to do! If you can hear us, Your Highness, you must contact me," the Queen looks on upset...almost nervous. Obi-Wan looks on and points out the obvious "It's a trick. Send no reply... Send no transmission of any kind"

Qui-Gon listens to his commlink, Obi-wan is in the cockpit, "the Queen is upset...but absolutely no reply was sent," "It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace," "What if it is true and the people are dying?" "Either way, we're running out of time."


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 7

CORUSCANT - BALCONY OVERLOOKING CITY - NIGHT

Two figures cloaked in darkness, Darth Sidious and Darth Maul look out over the vast city of decadence and hate, Maul "Tatooine is sparsely populated. If the trace was correct, I will find them quickly, Master," "Move against the Jedi first... you will then have no difficulty taking the Queen back to Naboo, where she will sign the treaty."

Maul looked smugly at that thought, Jedi were an easy kill. "At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi, at last we will have revenge." Sidious looked over at Maul his eyes and face obscured by his hood.

Sidious spoke in a throaty voice, to the young Dathomirian "You have been well trained, my young apprentice, they will be no match for you, it is too late for them to stop us now. Everything is going as planned; The Republic will soon be in my command."

The hologram of Darth Maul fades off as Darth Sidious looks out over the city he never felt the power at the side of the force looking at this wannabe dark lord and find him wanting she was older then the force, she had her roots in the very foundations for Khaos, she was Gaea second to form, and the foundation of all things in her universe, interwoven, into her concept was the energy that was magic.

Magic was a part of Gaea and so one of her aspects what the magic Goddess Hakate, and as both she had seen true horrors, things more vile then could ever be forgotten, and as it looked at what darkness existed her younger counter part, his (The Force's) children, She (Magic) decided she would play a little game, time for this young galaxy to understand what the children of magic where and just how they stacked up against these monks and wannabe dark lords.

On a planet named after death but more interwoven with Fate and destiny, three individuals shuddered as if the very fabric of reality was about to turn on its head, the future turned from dark to one with rainbows and sparkly cakes, with white prancing equines with horns, and as the son lay their twitching over the horror of it the daughter looked at her equally twitching father and shrugged she could live with unicorns and cake.

MOS ESPA - SANDSTORM - DAY

The giant sandstorm engulfs the town, including the Naboo spaceship on the outskirts of the city centre, where Wato's ship is; and past the slave quarters, where drifts of sand begin building up against Harry's house, Qui-Gon, Anakin, Shmi, Jar Jar (e.g. the fool as I will try to remember to call him from now on), and Padme are seated around a makeshift table as the one Harry had could only fit three people, having dinner as the wind howls outside, the Fool slurps his soup rather loudly.

Everyone looks at him for his show of bad manners, He turns a little brighter red then continues.

Shmi was giving a breath overview of slaves to their newest guests, "All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere." Anakin looks over at that as he takes his plate away, "I've been working on a scanner to try and locate them, but no luck." "Any attempt to escape," pause for dramatic effect, "and they blow you up...poof!" Anakin says with way too much enthusiasm, Padme and the Fool are horrified, "How wude," as he goes back to slurping his soup every one's eyes twitch a bit at that.

Padma recovers first and with all the righteous anger she can muster "I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy. The republic's anti-slavery laws." She is cut down by the older woman as the ever-silent man snorts in disgust at the mention of the republic, "The Republic doesn't exist out here...we must survive on our own."

An awkward silence follows this, Ani in an attempt to end his embarrassment. That is his mother, having to set their guests life view back into the reality of the situation, decides to ask a question.

"Have you ever seen a Pod race?" Padme shakes her head no, She notices the concern of Shmi's face at that moment the Fool snatches some food from a bowl at the other end of the table with his tongue, Qui-Gon gives him a dirty look, while looking over at him muttering about uncivilised, Harry looks at it like is should be burned for its bad table manners, Qui-Gon hoping to turn attention away from his burden looks back over to Answer Anakin "they have Pod racing on Malastare, Very fast, very dangerous,"

Anakin then looks over at Qui-Gon and boasts like only small children can, "I'm the only human who can do it, Harrys been teaching me." Shmi looks exasperated at her son as if to say that he just told them that Harry is not as they are. Not taking the look as it was meant Anakin response put out, "Mom, what? I'm not bragging. It's true. Wato says he's never heard of a human doing it." Qui-Gon goes from looking over at the silent humanoid in the corner to looking at Anakin, "You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods"

Anakin smiles he can remember Harry teaching him of what the force was and how its augmented reflexes. The Fool attempts to ensnare another bit of food from the bowl with his tongue, but Qui-Gon, in a flash, grabs it between his thumb and forefinger, the Fool is startled as Qui Gon says in a very disproving voice "Don't do that again" trying to acknowledge Qui-Gon with some silly mumbling and nods, Qui-Gon let's go of the tongue, and it snaps back into his mouth.

Anakin watched all this and started to ask the question that had niggled at him, "I... I was wondering something," Qui-Gon looked back over at him, still annoyed her responds to sharply, "What?" Ani stuttered at the sharp response, "Well, ahhh...you're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?"

Now this is what Harry had been looking for, over from his seat, his full attention on the other man, and as a flicker goes across both their faces for different reasons Qui-Gon responds," What makes you think that?" Ani now digging deep into his courage responds, "I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon."

Leaning back and slowly, Qui-Gon smiles as he noticed the light that now shined in Anakin eyes as well as the eye roll of Harry who saw that as a stupid question. For Harry it was just matter of fact the man in front of him kept projecting his thoughts to the force looking for guidance, it was one of the ways the Alaterns had learned to judge a Jedi from a Sith, one sort guidance one made their own future by force. Harry would watch the Jedi before them, for no matter their philosophy, their teachings were the same, just on different axis.

Qui-Gon, continues speaking oblivious of Harry's thoughts, but remined himself to keep an eye on the other man, "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him." "I don't think so... I had a dream I was a Jedi, you were in it, in the dream I came back here and freed all the slaves...have you come to free them?"

Qui-Gon taken back by this responds dumfounded "No, I'm afraid not," that was all Harry could take and he moves over to the young boy and starts talking in the most beautiful language Padme or Qui-Gon had ever heard it was like listening to water that breached the rocks at sea, the sound of leaves beneath your feet in autumn, it left a feeling of snowflakes on your nose as it melts, it was mesmerising. Harry had looked at Anakin with a sense of foreboding, "do not go following prophesy so carelessly you will run to your death," and with that he got up and moved passed the Jedi with what could only be a glare of contempt.

Qui-Gon can only look on as the force Void leaves thinking for a moment what had the Jedi and republic done that upset this entity as he looks back to Ani and changing the subject off the matter of dreams and slaves, "I can see there's no fooling you...(leans forward) You mustn't let anyone know about us...we're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission, and it must be kept secret." "Coruscant...wow...how did you end up here in the outer rim?" it was Padme that answers "Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair It." Ani jumps up at this "I can help! I can fix anything!" "I believe you can, but our first job is to acquire the parts we need," Qui-Gon responds. The fool chooses then to speak up and interjects with "Wit no-nutten mula to trade." Padme looks at him for that as he was told not to mention that, "These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind."

Shmi can only sit there, she knew this would cause trouble but responds any way "Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races," Qui-Gon looks over at Ani at this and starts to respond quietly "Pod racing... Greed can be a powerful ally... If it's used properly."

Anakin jumps in at this and volunteers his racer, "There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished," Shmi ever the voice of reason interjects, "Anakin, settle down. Harry won't let you don't you remember what he said last time," "Harry doesn't know I've built it. (to Qui-Gon) You could make him think it's yours, and you could get him to let me pilot it for you." Qui-Gon looks to Shmi, she is upset about all this, "I don't want you to race, Ani...It's awful. I die every time Wato volunteers you to do it," "But Mom, I love it...and they need help...they're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need," the fool then says without thinking "Wesa ina pitty bad goo." "Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?"

Shmi shakes her head no, Harry was the closest to friendly, and he hated what the Jedi and the republic stood for, it was then that Ani grabbed her arm "We have to help them, Mom...you said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other," God she hated when he used her own word against her, Harry would pay for teaching him so well, "Anakin, don't," The fool at that moment belches there is silence for a moment as they eat and Qui-Gon glares at the Gungon.

Padme was the first brave enough to speak "I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We will find another way," the older woman shakes her head at this, "No, Ani's right, there is no other way... I may not like it, but he can help you...he was meant to help you," it was at that moment that Harry walked back in and placed Ani's helmet on his head.

Harry turns his back to Ani who looks sheepish, and says with all the cheekiness he can muster, "just because I don't stop you making things doesn't mean I don't know it's been done, you may also know that building it in the garden does not mean it's out of sight," and with that he was gone again and all you could hear was the storm continuing to rage outside the house.

MOS ESPA - JUNK DEALER PLAZA - DAY

The storm has passed. Vendors and street people clean up the mess and rebuild their food stalls. Jar Jar sits on a box in front of Wato's parts shop, watching all the activity with growing nervousness. Artoo is standing next to him. Padme stops Qui-Gon as he is about to enter the shop. "Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know. The Queen will not approve." "The Queen does not need to know." "Well, I don't approve." Qui-Gon turns and starts into the shop, and the dark-haired man comes over with Ani to drop him off at work, Slightly later Wato and Anakin are in the middle of an animated discussion in Huttese. Qui-Gon walks in, and Wato and Anakin join him, Wato "The boy tells me you wanta sponser hi insa race. You can't afford parts. How can you do this? Not on Republic credits, I think. (he laughs)" "My ship will be the entry fee." At this Harry who is hidden from sight shakes his head at the arrogance of the Jedi of this time they had none of the balance of the Je'daii order that some of the Kwa still followed, he could only watch as Qui-Gon pulls a small object that looks like a watch out of his pocket, and a hologram of the Naboo spacecraft appears about a foot long in front of Wato for hi, to studies it, "Not bad...not bad...a Nubian." "It's in good order, except for the parts we need." "but what would the boy ride? He smashed up my Pod in the last race. It will take some time to fix it."

Ani is embarrassed and steps forward in indignation "Ahhhh...it wasn't my fault really...Sebulba flashed me with his vent ports. I actually saved the Pod...mostly." Wato gives a chuckle at that much to Harrys ire, "That you did. The boy is good, no doubts there." "I have...acquired a Pod in a game of chance. "The fastest ever Built." "I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it. (laughs) So, you supply the Pod and the entry fee; I supply the parts. We split the winnings Fifty-fifty, I think."

Qui-Gon then does something that make harry face palm "Fifty-fifty!? If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you Front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need...If we lose, you keep my ship. Wato thinks about this. Anakin tries not to be nervous. He can see Harry is ready to just kill both the Jedi and the Junker, "Either way, you win," "Deal! Yo bana pee ho-tah, meedee ya. (Your friend is a Foolish one, methinks.)" now never let it be said that Harry did not have his revenge for putting his surrogate son in danger, for the next 2 hours both Wato and Qui-Gon had explosive diarrhoea from a subtle pranking charm the twins taught him. Woe be it to anyone that hate of endangered Harrys makeshift family for their end was painful and disgusting.

NABOO SPACECRAFT - TATOOINE DESERT - DAY

Obi-Wan stands outside the Naboo spacecraft, speaking into his commlink. Qui-Gon is on the back porch of the hovel.

"What if this plan fails, Master? We could be stuck here for a long time." "A ship without a power supply will not get us anywhere, and there is something about this boy and the man with them."

Qui-Gon puts the commlink away as Shmi comes onto the porch Padme, Anakin, Jar Jar, and Artoo work on the engines of the Pod racer in the courtyard below. "You should be proud of your son. He gives without any thought of reward," "He knows nothing of greed. He has," she tailed off at this point, "He has special powers." Nether realised it but Harry had joined them as well observing, "Yes" she says knowing full well that harry was the one with special powers and that he was teaching Ani the basics of Force manipulation, as well as his form of powers.

"He can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It is a Jedi trait." That was all Harry could take and without any ado he stepped up to them both and said, "it's also a Sith trait, as well as one of my peoples," Qui-Gon turns to the young man and gave a glare for naming the Sith, ignoring the other comment he turns to Shmi, "The Force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear. Who was his father (glancing at Harry) you are too young and have no presence in the force."?

Looking back at Shmi? Shmi seeing the hostility answers before Harry loses his temper with the arrogant man, "There was no father, that I know of...I carried him, I gave him birth...I can't explain what happened."

As Qui-Gon turned back to her he thanked her for informing him and then he asked if he could speak to Harry alone, she gave a quick look at harry who gave a nod, and then retreated back to the house, "I do not know what I have given you rise to distrust use but I would ask as to alleviate your concerns."

It took a moment for Harry to think of the best way to answer this, (remember Qui-Gon can't understand Harry's language,) so he had to use the galactic standard that did not have all the meanings that his does, "my people have been watching for thousands of years as your order has changed and lost much of its knowledge, we find your disharmony to be offensive, you burn like stars in the dark it is true, but it is a hollow light to us, as it has no darkness that truly makes it shine, we have not spoken to any of your order since it split thousands of years ago and became half of itself."

With that Harry disappears away leaving a very confused Jedi to try and fathom his words, for harry had used Alteran were Basic was just not enough.

EXT. MOS ESPA - SLAVE QUARTERS - BACK YARD - DAY

As Anakin spoke to his friends and was prepping the Pod racer, Qui-Gon arrived hearing about if it would start, "I think it's time we found out. Use this power charge." "Yes, sir!" Ani spoke and jumps into the little capsule behind the two giant engines. He puts the power pack back into the dashboard. Everyone backs away, except for the fool who calls for help. Finally, Padme frees him, and the engines ignite with a roar. everyone cheers, Harrys eye twitches.

(Does anyone else wish she had just let the Gungan burn?)

From the door way of Harrys home Shmi smiles sadly, she felt as Harry walked up to her and put a hand around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze to reassure her but It was for not as he felt that soon she would not be seeing her son for a long time.

It was time to put Harrys plan into action.

That night Ani sits on the balcony rail of the upper level as Qui-Gon tends to a cut. The boy leans back to look at the vast blanket of stars in the sky. "Sit still, Ani. Let me clean this cut." "There are so many! Do they all have a system of planets?" "Most of them." "Has anyone been to them all?" he had no clue nut at that moment Harry sneezed, "(laughs) Not likely." "I want to be the first one to see them all... Ouch!" wiping a patch of blood off Ani's arm "There, good as new" Shmi yells from inside "Ani, bedtime!" Qui-Gon scrapes Anakin's blood onto a commlink chip, to Anakin confusion "What are you doing?" "Checking your blood for infections." "I've never seen..." Shmi shouts again, "Ani! I'm not going to tell you again!" "Go on, you have a big day tomorrow, Goodnight." Ani rolls his eyes and runs into the hovel.

Qui-Gon takes the blood stained chip and inserts it into the commlink it took a moment to calls Obi-Wan, "Obi-Wan-Wan," "Yes, Master," "Make an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you," "Wait a minute," "I need a midi-chlorian count," "All right. I've got it," "What are your readings?" "Something must be wrong with the transmission" "Here's a signal check," "Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the reading's off the chart...over twenty thousand and some other unknown energy that is permeating the cells of the blood as well but is not present in the Midi-Chlorians, in fact from the scans its coming from the blood itself not the cells it doesn't make sense though master how can it come from the blood but not the cells?" "(almost to himself) That's it then," unfortunately for Obi-Wan Qui-Gon had tuned out for the last question and then only hear what came next "Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high!" "No Jedi has," "What does it mean?" "I'm not sure," the Jedi Knight looks up and sees Shmi in the doorway watching him, Embarrassed, she goes back into the kitchen while Qui-Gon ponders the situation.

Qui-Gon never saw Harry destroy the blood on the chip and the rag.

With a look that had pure unadulterated outrage harry turned from the arrogant Jedi, for how dare this force user take blood like that, it was a crime against Magic, and as magic responded to Harry's will the blood boiled away from both the cloth and the device while destroying the device at the same time.

DESERT MESA - NIGHT

The sinister looking Sith spacecraft lands on top of a desert mesa at dusk, scattering a herd of banthas. Darth Maul walks to the edge of the mesa and studies the landscape with a pair of electrnoculars. He picks out the lights of three different cities in the distance, then pushes buttons on his electronic armband, six football-sized Probe Droids float out of the ship and head off in three different directions toward the cities, Darth Maul stands on the mesa and watches them through his electrnoculars.

MOS ESPA - HARRYS QUARTERS - PORCH - SUNRISE

Padme exits the front door and looks out into the endless dune sea and is met by the man with a musical language, he pays her no more than a nod and carries on walking round the house as if pacing things away, she pays him know mind ad goes back round the back of the house, he was clearly a savage from a back water world that was ignorant of how important learning was as he had not spoken a word of galactic basic, it's ironic that if she had bothered to even interact with him she would find that his level of education far out stepped hers and if she had asked Ani why he spoke no galactic basic was that the language he spoke was older and thus to complexes to truly translate it was why when he taught Ani to speak he stared with Huttese as it worked as a better translator matrix as it had an older starting point. (don't know if it does just think if snakes can speak why not slugs, as from an evolution point of view, molluscs they predate snakes).

MOS ESPA - HARRYS QUARTERS - BACK YARD - SUNRISE

As the twin suns rise, Artoo is busy painting the racing Pod Ani is asleep. Padme passes Artoo. "I hope you're about finished." Artoo whistles a positive reply. Padme sees Kitster riding toward them on an Eopie, a strange camel-like creature. He is leading a second Eopie behind him. Padme goes over to Anakin, He looks very vulnerable as he sleeps, she watches him, then touches him on the cheek. Ani wakes up, yawns, and looks at her, a little puzzled, "You were in my dream...you were leading a huge army into battle," "I hope not; I hate fighting. Your mother wants you to come in and clean up. We must leave soon," Anakin stands up and stretches just as Kitster arrives. "Hook 'em up, Kitster. (to Padme) I won't be long. Where's Qui-Gon?" "He and Jar Jar left already. They're with Wato at the arena." (hopefully to sell the Idiot Gungan)

MOS ESPA - ARENA - MAIN HANGER - DAY

The hanger is a large building with a dozen or so Pod racers being readied for the race. Alien crews and Pilot's rush about, making last minute fixes on their vehicles. Wato, Qui-Gon and walk through the activity, Wato "I want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over," "Patience, my blue friend. You'll have your winnings before the suns set, and we'll be far away from here," "Not if your ship belongs to me, I think...I warn you, no funny business," "You don't think Anakin will win?" Wato stops before an orange racer. Sitting to one side, having his shoulders and neck massaged by Twin Yobanas, is Sebulba. "Don't get me wrongo. I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your race, but Sebulba there is going to win, I think," "Why?" "He always wins. (laughs) I'm betting heavily on Sebulba," Watto left unsaid that he was betting more heavily on Ani.

With that fate could only cry at what he Master of Death had done to her plans.

Anakin and Padme enter the hanger on one of the Epoie's pulling an engine, Kitster, on the other EOPIE, is pulling another engine. With Threepio walking alongside, Artoo trundles behind, pulling the Pod with Shmi sitting on it, Wato passes Anakin as he leaves with a wave and ays to Qui-Gon "Bonapa keesa pateeso, o wanna meetee chobodd (Better stop your friends betting, or i'll end up owning him.)" Wato walks off, laughing. Ani turns to Qui-Gon, what did he mean by that?" "it doesn't matter," Artoo beeps at Threepio, "Oh my! Space travel sounds rather perilous," Artoo emits a series of beeps. "I can assure you they will never get me onto one of those dreadful star ships!"

Kitster (to Anakin) "This is so wizard! I'm sure you'll do it this time, Ani," Padme looked up at this "Do what?" Kitster responded as if it was obvious "Finish the race, of course!" "You've never won a race?" Anakin could not get more sheepish as he played with the speeders knobs and switches "Well...not exactly" "Not even finished?" god knows how he did it, but he looked more sheepish somehow, "but Kitster's right, I will this time," at that moment Qui-Gon arrived with a calm demeanour "Of course you will."

SAME TIME - MOS ESPA – STREETS

One of Darth Maul's probe droids slowly floats down the main street of Tatooine. It looks in shops and studies people as it searches for Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon or the Queen, it was watched at all times by the houses A.I. In Harry's room and its programming was being scanned and was alerted to Harry's tablet, even though it was miles if not millions of years behind Alteran tec new tec is new tec, you can always get new ideas from it.


	8. Chapter8

Chapter 8.

MOS ESPA - DESERT RACE ARENA.

Looking down from up high reveals a vast arena in the Tatooine desert. A large semi-circular amphitheatre that holds at least a hundred thousand People dominates the landscape. Large viewing platforms loom over the Racetrack. Were a two-headed Announcers, Fode and Been.

Fode and Been start by shouting out the the audience, "That's absolutely right. And a big turnout here, from all corners of the Outer Rim territories. I see the contestants are making their way out onto the starting grid." On the left side of the tracks across from the grandstands, a line of Pod racers emerges from the large hanger, surrounded by several crew members. Pods are pulled by a wide variety of Creatures and are led by aliens carrying flags. The Pilots stand facing the royal box.

"Yes, there they are! I see Ben Quadinaros from the Tund system. And Gasgano in thenew Ord Pedrovia, Two time winner, Boles Roor, On the front line the reigning champion, Sebulba from Pixelito. By far the favorite today And a late entry, Anakin Skywalker, a local boy, I hope he has better luck this time, I see the flaggers are moving onto the track." The atmosphere changes as a gong sounds and Jabba the Hutt arrives.

MOS ESPA - ARENA - ROYAL BOX

All the Pilot's bow from the waist as Jabba The Hutt enters the box and waves to the crowd. "His honor, our Glorious host, Jabba the Hutt has entered the arena," The crowd roars, several other slug-like hutts follow, along with humans and aliens. Several slave girls on a chain are led alongside Jabba.

Jabba started to speak as he became situated "Chowbaso! Tam ka chee Boonta rulee ya, kee madda hodrudda du wundee," (Welcome!)

Down at the starting line Sebulba, who is right next to Ani, stands and waves to his fans. A small pep band plays as his fans wave and cheer. Kitster attaches the giant engines to Anakin's Pod with a long cable. Shmi Gives Ani a big hug and kiss. She looks him right in the eye, and as any mother "Be safe," "I will, Mom. I promise," She leaves as Anakin checks the cable hitches, back with Jabba "Mawhonic tuta Hok, Teemto Pagalies tuta Moonus Mandel, Anakin Skywalker tuta Tatoonine" The crowd yells. Anakin waves to the crowd, as Jabba continues with his Introductions.

Sebulba moves over to one of Anakin's engines. Kitster and Jar Jar unhitch the Eopies, And Kitster leads them away. Artoo beeps that everything is OK. Jar Jar pats Anakin on the back wishing him luck, "Dis berry loony, Ani. May da guds be kind, mesa palo," Padme comes up and gives Anakin a little kiss on the cheek. Sebulba bangs on a part protruding from Anakin's engine. He looks around to see if anyone has noticed.

Padme looks down from the young boy and tries to convey her meaning "you carry all our hopes" "I won't let you down," Padme moves away as Sebulba edges his way next to Anakin and gives him a sinister grin. "Bazda wahota, shag. Della Nok. Yoka to Bantha poodoo"(You Won't walk away from this one, slave scum! You're Bantha poodoo.) Ani looks at the Dug "Cha skrundee da pat, sleemo" (Don't count on it, Slime-ball.) looks the evil Sebulba in the eye with a cold stare. Qui-Gon approaches, and Sebulba backs off toward his racer. Back to Jabba "Ka bazza kundee hodrudda!" (...Let the challenge Begin!) The CROWD lets out a LOUD CHEER. QUI-GON helps ANAKIN into his Pod. The boy straps himself into the tiny racer. Qui-Gon "Are you all set, Ani? (Anakin nods) Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel. Don't think. Trust your instincts. (he smiles) May the Force be with you." Qui-Gon steps away as Ani puts on his goggles. The pilots flip switches and powerful energy binders shoot between the engines. Anakin flips a switch, and his engine starts. The incredible ROAR of high-powered engines Igniting echoes throughout the arena. One driver, Ody Mandrell, yells at a Droid (DUM-4) to get away from the front of his engine. The crowd is tense. Over in the viewing platform, Jar Jar covers his eyes, "Mesa no watch. Dissen ganna be messy!" Shmi looks nervously to Qui-Gon as he enters a viewing platform. Padme on board the platform rises like an elevator. Shmi looks to Qui-Gon "Is he nervous?" "He's fine."Padme looks then at the Jedi "You Jedi are far too reckless. The Queen," "The Queen trusts my judgment, young handmaiden. You should too," neither notice that harry looks to Shmi and gave a nod and she breathed a sigh of relief and then snort in mild laughter at Padme's next comment, "You assume too much."

Jabba bites off the head of a frog like creature and spits it at a gong, signalling the start of the race.

**(I'm going to skip the actual race as it more useful in helping the story progress if they are still slaves and not freed.)**

"It's Skywalker! The crowd are going nuts! Oh Ah, Oh Ah (rocks head in Tandem with partner) as Anakin stops the Pod racer, Kister turns up, and they embrace. Hundreds of spectators join them and put Anakin on their shoulders, marching off, cheering and chanting. All the while Darth Maul's probe droids move through the crowd.

Several Aliens leave Wato's box, laughing and counting their money. Wato Sees Qui-Gon standing in the doorway. "you made me a lot of money this day, how did you know, only Harry has every done that before. Your parts will be sent to your ship," and with that Wato flies away, out of sight of everyone save a set of bright Green eyes that glow in anger and the Sith Probe that watches with great interest.

Jar Jar gives Anakin a great hug, then Padme gives him a hug, then SHMI. In the background, Qui-Gon has harnessed the Epoie's. The Group walks over to Qui-Gon and the Epoie's. Padma climbs on behind Qui-Gon. The fool swings up onto the second Eopie, only to slowly slide off the other side. Artoo whistles. Anakin and Shmi Wave as they ride off. Qi-Gon called over to them, "I'll return the Epoie's by midday."

DESERT - NABOO SPACECRAFT

Artoo cruises ahead of Qui-Gon and Padma, who are riding one of the Epoie's; the fool rides the other. They stop in front of the sleek Naboo spacecraft. Obi-Wan comes out of the ship and joins them. Qui-Gon "Start getting this hyperdrive generator installed. I'm going back...some unfinished business. I won't be long." Obi-Wan "Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic life form...?" "It's the boy who's responsible for getting those parts."

On a hill far overlooking the Naboo spacecraft, the Sith Probe turns and speeds away.

Qui-Gon moves off down the street with a sheepish Anakin follows. The Greedo wanders over To Wald who has been watching the goings-on, "Keep this up, Greedo, and you're gonna come to a bad end." Farther down the street Qui-Gon and Anakin head toward Anakin's home, Qui-Gon takes a handful of credits from beneath his poncho and hands them to the boy, "These are yours. We sold the Pod," the child suddenly beaming "Yes!" and dashes ahead where Shmi is cleaning up as Anakin bursts through the door, followed by Qui-Gon. Anakin pulls at the bag of coins out of his pocket. And hands it to his mother "Oh, my goodness, that's wonderful, you will be taking him now won't you Qui-Gon"

The woman looked form her beaming son and to the Jedi in front of her, "will you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?" "Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident. You are strong with the Force, but you may not be accepted by the Council."

It was then that Harry arrived and looked and moved forwards towards them all, then took a seat and made a gesture for Anakin to translate for him, "Qui-Gon Harry would like me to translate for him as he is aware that his last message was too difficult to translate for you," with a nod Qui-Gon, sat down in front of harry. Anakin started to translate as Harry spoke, "as you go forward, to the council up high, The Spark will walk with you, we have watched all the stars and seen all the sky move, we watched as they moved you and then cast you a side, we remember their ways and what was lost to you."

Anakin looked at Qui-Gon hopefully to see if he understood, but realised that he did not and turned to tell Harry that the language was too limited and then Harry looked upset and basically said that it was stupid to base a language on the concept of so few things, and then reached over the table and offered his hand to the confused Qui-Gon, Anakin looked to Harry and asked what the was going to do, the response was a simple Answer in basic that Even Qui-Go understood, "sharing" with a weary hand the Jedi took the young looking mans hand and then watched as he closed his eyes and then, Qui-Gon's mind was assaulted with images of the past of what Harrys people were and were they came from, he saw their struggles their achievements, and finally their fall, he saw how harry and the very planet he was born on moved through space, time and reality to escape a dyeing one he saw them arrive so long ago and who they met and the history he had seen he saw them create an information network before Coruscant was founded or became the centre of civilization, he the saw the early Je'daii order and how hey had looked in on the planet earth and made no contact, for it had no Force signature and was there for invisible to the Jedi of today as well, he then saw the a basic understanding of why Harry could understand them but they could not him, his Language was so far in the advance of their it was literally millions of years older, here was a being that was older then any Jedi, he had seen new stars form and old ones die, it was then that he saw that Harry was not actually human but a super advanced form of Humanity as it could evolve, it was humbling to meet such an advance being Harrys view of them was that of a civilization just coming into the start of space travel he saw his people view on uplifting races and he could see why they had not done so, then the visions stopped and Harrys voice came through loud and clear, "when you go to your council I would like to ask an ordinance with them," all Qui-Gon could do was nod, his mind could not really deal with the knowledge he was given and already to cope with it his mind was only latching onto certain concepts it could handle.

It was then that Harry stood and then beckoned everyone to follow him as they left the house harry looked back and pointed into the dune sea, an then look at the small group as a ship uncloaked in front of them and stood next to it was C3-PO he was covered in full plate metal of a strange gold colour for if you looked closer it has a pearlescent sheen to it this was from the gold Harry using being newly enchanted it would fade in time, and with a wave of his hand the ship and the droid vanished as well, he then held out his hand to Shmi and teleported her to her room on the ship to get ready, it was time to leave the world of Tatooine behind, he then turn to the Jedi and bowed to them before walking over to the ship, it was with that a bag appeared on Anakin's shoulders and the Jedi and the child walked in the direction of the Queens ship. Ani had already seen all his friends and had said his goodbyes. Now was time for a new adventure. He had hoped to travel with Harry and his mother but harry had decided he should stay with the jedi for now.

Anakin runs to join Qui-Gon, who has already started down the street. As they walk along together, Qui-Gon notices something out of the corner of his eye suddenly, without breaking his stride, he ignites his laser sword, swing around, and lunges forward and cuts a lurking probe droid in half. Quinn-Gon inspects the sparking and fizzing droid Anakin see this, "What is it?" "Probe droid. Very unusual... Not like anything I've seen before Come on," with that Qui-Gon and Ani start running, and magic ran with him and as he ran behind the jedi he could feel something move over him as if to say goodbye for the planet of his birth was say farewell to the one that woke him up for it only takes a spark for life to grow strong and Tatooine would grow and wait her champions return.

TATOOINE - DESERT - NABOO SPACECRAFT

Ani was run toward the Naboo spacecraft, but it was hard keeping up with the grown man in front of him even with magics help, "Master Qui-Gon, sir, wait!" Qui-Gon turns to answer and sees a dark cloaked figure bearing down on them for a speeder bike. And can only watch and shout out "Anakin, drop!" Ani drops to the ground just as Maul sweeps over him. Maul Jumps off his speeder bike, and before he has hit the ground, the Sith Lord has swung a death blow with his lightsabre that is barely blocked away by Qui-Gon, Anakin picks himself up. The two galactic warriors, Sith and Jedi, are Bashing each other with incredible blows. They move in a continual cloud of dust kicked up by their movements, slashing everything around them this is a fierce fight and then Ani gets up, bewildered by the confrontation, he feels a pull come from somewhere its not like with the Force its stronger more real it's like his mother is screaming for him to run, and with both force and magic enhanced speed he legs it for the ship, Qui-Gon sees this and shouts some instructions to him, "Ani, get in the ship! Get them to Take off! Go! Go!" Qui-Gon struggles to fend off the relentless onslaught as Ani races to the ship and runs into the main hallway of the spaceship, where Padme and Captain Panaka are working, and shouts to them, "Qui-Gon's in trouble. He says to take off...now!" "Who are you?" the good captain as the small child that appeared, "He's a friend."

Captain Panaka, Anakin and Padme rush into the cockpit where Obi-Wan and Ric Olie are checking the hyperdrive. Panaka "Qui-Gon is in trouble, he says to take off!" "I don't see anything." Obi-Wan sees over in a dust cloud, "Over there! Fly low!"

Qui-Gon and Darth Maul continue their sword battle. Leaping over one another in an incredible display of acrobatics, the two warriors hear the ship fly over them a few feet off the ground. Qui-Gon almost disappears for a moment, before Darth Maul knows what's happening, Qui-Gon is on the spacecrafts ramp, the Sith Lord immediately jumps onto the ramp after Qui-Gon, but barely makes it, His heels hang over the edge of a forty-foot drop, Qui-Gon swings his laser sword with all his might and knocks Darth Maul off the ramp and on to the desert floor. The ramp closes, and the Naboo craft rockets away, Leaving the Sith Lord standing alone.

In the ship by the ramp Anakin and Obi-Wan rush into the hallway to find Qui-Gon collapsed on the floor opposite the entry, Artoo is looking over him. The JEDI is breathing hard, wet with sweat and covered in dirt. Moving forwards Anakin askes, the ages Jedi "Are you all right?" "I think so... That was a surprise I won't soon forget." Obi-Wan moving to help his master, "What was it?" "I don't know... But he was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen," Ani "do you think he'll follow us?" "We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace, but I have no doubt he knows our destination." Ani "What are we going to do about it?" during his Obi-Wan gives Anakin a "who are you?" look. Ani returns an innocent stare, seeing this Qui-Gon seeing this "We will be patient. Anakin Skywalker meet Obi-Wan, Ken Obi-Wan meet Anakin Skywalker," Anakin being raced by a British wizard had learned the old forms of manners and greetings but as a Nine-year-old sometimes had the manners of a dish rag, "Pleased to meet you. Wow! You're a Jedi too?" Obi gives the boy a sceptical look, as how he started and ended contradicted themselves.

Sometime later as they grew closer to the city planet below Ani looks out the cockpit window in awe. As the pilot Ric Olie said "Coruscant...the capital of the Republic...the entire planet is one big city," now Ani was many things but an excitable child he was first, "Wow! It's so huge!" As the ship flies through the cityscape of Coruscant. He sees more grey and lifelessness then even the Dunes Sea can claim, for all the people on this planet it was a dyeing world if not dead, and to a part of him that had been touched by Harrys magic ached deeply, for while the force may be strong here it was not a natural strength, he did not know it but the planet deep below the prison of metal for the first time started waking as it felt life coming closer.

For in the wake of Anakin's arrival was the first child of magic.


	9. Chapter9

Chapter 9

CORUSCANT - SENATE LANDING PLATFORM.

Looking on Supreme chancellor Valorum, several guards, and senator Palpatine stand on a landing platform, the sleek Naboo spacecraft lands on the platform high above the street level of the galactic capital.

Moments later a ramp lower. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, the fool and Anakin descend the ramp first and bow before Palpatine and Valorum. Hey, were followed by captain Panaka, two guards then queen Amidala her handmaidens and taking up the rear more guards descend the ramp. Queen Amidala stops before the group. Anakin and the fool stand to one side, looking at the huge city. Padme smiles at Anakin.

Palpatine bows before the queen. Palpatine "it is a great gift to see you alive, your majesty. May I present supreme chancellor Valorum." "Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honour to finally meet you in Person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position." Queen Amidala "I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor."

Palpatine starts to lead Queen Amidala and her Retinue off the platform but stopped as he heard gasps, as in the sky above the city a massive ship decloaked, looking up he saw as it moved through the atmosphere spires and a city actually floating in the sky, this was unheard of no race known had this level of Technology, the power requirements alone would bankrupt Coruscant, whoever this was they were new and not accounted for in the Sith plan.

It was as the people watched as this floating city moved to hover over the Jedi temple and stop there. Its shields flashed as a small vessel emerged it was strange, it was a brownish golden metallic colour, the ship moved over to were the delegation was stood and landed next to the queens ship, the Jedi and the Guard moved to cover the delegation and as the door from the back of the puddle jumper, (oh, come on who didn't see that coming)

A man and a young-looking woman walked out, Anakin at seeing the two shouted and moved over to his mother, as Harry continued to move forwards and with that headed for the Qui-Gon, ignoring the shouting Guard as if they were not there.

Seconds later they took aim and fired their blasters the lazar fire was stopped by a wave of the hand, as the guns were changed into flowers and the energy sent flying at Harry turned into flower petals that danced in the gentle breeze, he then lifted his hand so that it was held out and from the ship a small device appeared.

He then made it levitate without the use of the force, to the Jedi it felt like the force was moving around the box and not touching it, it hovered in the air before Qui-Gon, feeling no maliciousness from the young man Qui-Gon took it from the air and saw it was a modified translator.

Harry then moved to speak and instead of the musical language of before or the very slanted Basic true understandable words flowed, what nether the Jedi or those listening new was that Harry was still talking in a musical language but the device was changing how their brains picked up and heard the words. (think Star Trek Universal translator without the bugs.)

"Greetings and salutations from the planet earth, we have made arrangements to speak with the Jedi high Council, we are aware of the unorthodox method of our arrival but felt that it was time for the Alteran people to seek out our younger cousins of humanity and of the Human off shoot races as well as the other young races you are allied with if you would be able to assist us with this?" The last part was aimed at the young Queen of Naboo.

To say that the people present were shocked by the blatant use of advanced technology in regard to the ship/city that these people had arrived in, the supreme chancellor made the first step as did the queen of the Naboo at the young hand maidens' insistence.

Valorum "my name is supreme chancellor Valorum I'm the current head of the republic senate while your appearance is shocking I must ask who are you and what people do you represent that you say you are not human for all you look so?" the Queen of Naboo also introduced herself and agreed to the chancellors questions, "old were we, when you were new, though time has lost its vigour we have watched until you got to a place where we could safely interact with you, we are happy that the galaxy has united so much under the fag of peace and are happy that you have grown so much since you were all taken, from the earth's embrace, our home world so long ago, as I said before I am Alteran as that is the closes word we have called ourselves that can translate into your tongue, I represent the free peoples of the earth and the Wizengamot our central government, we are from what we call the Orion Arm of this galaxy in what you term the wild space I have come on behalf of a number of old races that feel it is now safe for our interaction, how do we go about setting up an audience with your council of Jedi as well as your senate,"

With that Qui-Gon moved forward and asked if it would be ok if he and his padawan took the Earth representative before the Jedi as he had already spoken with them about the meeting, he got some withering looks and was asked that the senate be kept abreast of the situation and to bring the representative of Earth before the senate as soon as a summit could be called, but after conceding that they had first wished to speak to the Jedi, the senators headed toward a waiting air taxi and then they were away leaving the Jedi with Harry as Shmi was sent with Anakin with the Queens permission as harry went with the two Jedi.


	10. Chapter10

Chapter 10.

PALPATINE'S QUARTERS

Queen Amidala is sitting listening to Palpatine. Eirtae and Rabe stand behind the Queen, Padme is nowhere to be seen. Ani and the fool are waiting in an adjoining room. They can see the Queen but cannot hear what is being said. The fool never one not to speak, "Dissen all pitty odd to my," Ani can only look on as shrug, he was starting to think Harry was punishing him with this beings presence, in a hall in the Jedi temple a dark haired man nearly started walking back so he could rebuke that thought as he was still thinking of just killing the Evil that is the fool. Anakin "Don't look at me. I don't know what's going on," Panaka enters looks at the poor boy that had been left alone with pure evil, and then the sympathy passes as it could of been him who had to go thought with being with it..., Anakin watched as the coward all but flees into the room with Queen Amidala, who was only there to avoid the creature the Jedi had dumped on her, it may be from her planet but that did not make it her responsible, Leaving the two alone much to Anakin continued dismay.

PALPATINE'S QUARTERS - LIVING AREA

Palpatine is pacing as Captain Panaka enters. Eirtae and Rabe stand to one side just behind the queen silently, "the Republic is not what it once was, the Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates who are only looking out for themselves and their home systems. There is no interest in the common good...no civility, only politics...it's disgusting. I must be frank, Your Majesty, there is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion." Amidala "Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope," "If I may say so, Your Majesty, the Chancellor has little real power...he is mired down by baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now," "What options do we have?" "Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor. One who will take control of the bureaucrats, enforces the laws, and give us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum," "He has been our strongest supporter. Is there any other way?" "Our only other choice would to be to submit a plea to the Courts," he added dubiously, "There's no time for that. The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate. Our people are dying, Senator...more and more each day. We must do something quickly to stop the Federation," "To be realistic, Your Highness, I'd say we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being," "There is something I cannot do." It is as the queen looks out the window, she sees a unique building with it tall spires stand out against the Coruscant skyline. A small transport passes by the vast temple, as it was overshadowed by the city ship of Atlantis.

JEDI COUNCIL CHAMBERS

A shadow the likes of which, had never been seen before was cased over the Jedi temple, and with the shadows came, a swirl in the force, not evil not good, but that harmony that comes from nature, as an aged grand master stood leaning on his trusty walking stick he embraced the feeling of old and new, of ebb and flow of life and death like never before, The Force was giving way to and old presence, like it (he) was in the presence of an elder sibling or even a great mother, and with it the shadows lost their taint.

Magic was more than happy to play with the younger entity, they swirled their energies together, and danced in harmony born of order and chaos, this was not the dance of good and evil but that of two primal forces. It was like the wind in the trees, a novelty here on Coruscant, for here on this dead world, nature was as far from prominent as it was in the heart of steel, and as Yoda eased into a meditative state he was meet by a sense of wonder.

For the force took his conscious mind and showed him the web of magic as she grew, and with her life flourish, for her powers begot life. With that life came more magic and it grew, and in the very heart of that web as a planet, in a system with more worlds an light then he had ever felt, for here in this shielded place magic had begun her work, even the very star seemed to glow with this strange not Force.

The young star had truly accepted the earth and her children.

Yoda could feel the eyes of something in the room with him, judging him and he was not sure how the test would go, and as he returned from his mental journey, he was met with a woman more beautiful than any other, hair the colour of fresh spilt human blood, eyes the colour of leaves so green you could see the forests and animals that defied logic, and as she sat with him for a while he saw as she twisted the very world around her image, for here was magic in her first form. About an hour later she stood and as he watched her leave, she turned into a gust of breeze with sparkles and blossoms in it and the door opened and she was gone.

Yoda sat for the next hour as he contemplated what had happed, he had been in the presence of a being that embodied something like the force, and it had judged him and still he did not know if he had been found wanting or not.

There was still another hour before the schedule meeting with Qui-Gon, and then the meeting with the beings that lived in the overshadowing city. Still the peace in that moment was nice, she had made him feel calm and as if surrounded by nature, like he was in the heart of a forest, or by the calm of a lapping lake, he would treasure that moment, and as he thought that he could hear the tinkling of bell like laughter.

Same location - one hour later.

Qui-Gon stands in a tall, as twelve Jedi council members sit in a semi-circle, Obi stands behind Qui-Gon in the centre of the room, Master Mace Windu presides over this meeting. To Mace's left is an alien Jedi named Ki-Adi-Mundi, and to his right, the Jedi Grand Master Yoda, the meeting had been going on for about five minutes now and , Qui-Gon new his next statement would cause trouble, "my only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord," Mace "A Sith Lord?!" Ki-Adi "Impossible! The Sith have been extinct for a millennium," Yoda "The very Republic is threatened, if involved the Sith are, what now we of the city over head?" Mace "I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing, and as for these Alteran's," Mace leaves the question open, Yoda "Hard to see, the dark side is. Discover who this assassin is, we Must," Ki-Adi "I sense he will reveal himself again," Mace "This attack was with purpose, that is clear, and I agree, the Queen is the target," he then turned to Yoda as he started to speak, "With this Naboo queen you must stay, Qui-Gon. Protect her," Mace "We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and Discover the identity of your attacker... May the Force be with you," Yoda "May the Force be with you,"

Obi-Wan turns to leave, but Qui-Gon continues to face the Council. Yoda "Master Qui-Gon more to say have you?" Qui-Gon "With your permission, Master. I have encountered a vergence in the Force at the same time as it was living with the representative of the Alteran's, their representative, has asked to meet with this counsel, I do not think you have met their like before." a very frustrated Qui-Gon says, it was then that the counsel asked for this representative to be brought to them, when he finally arrived on his heels was a nine year old boy.

As Harry grew closer he saw that not a single one moved from their seated positions, all Harry could think was how rude, granted some were very old so some could be forgiven but others not so much, as he made his way into the centre of the room as he passed Qui-Gon and his young padawan, he looked down at the individuals that still proceeded to sit and wait.

Harry having been informed by magic after she had judged the grandmaster, to give them a chance was starting to see why she had looked in first, they were set in their ways, no one else was of a higher authority then them when it came to life and the force.

Well he was a child of magic and he would not be stomped down and made to feel inferior to these monk. He could feel the blunt mind probs sent his and Anakin way, but chose to ignore them, he sent a glare at the ones that did it though, the mind was a step down from blood in his opinion, while you could truly do some awful things with the mind it did not truly impact on the soul as blood did to a magical, blood was the river of life that flowed over the soul, the mind was the well of experiences that the soul accumulated over its time in the mortal coil.

It was nothing to a magical to undo mind control as you could reset it via the soul. So Harry was pissed that they were this arrogant as to presume they could get into his mind, if he was home this would have counted as mind rape, but it was pathetic attempt, the Kwa Je'daii back home would be ashamed of their decedent order for how weak they had become.

With the only one that was not trying to prob his mind being the small green alien male (Yoda) and the female of the same species (Yaddle), he turned and looked down at Anakin, and raised an eye brow at the strain on the young boys face, while Harry had been under the constant barrage for intruding mind so had Anakin, only were harry had become an old hand at mental defence Anakin was a nine years old, that was in the process of learning Occlumency, he had enough skill to keep them out but it was taxing on his mind and energy.

It was as harry noticed this that his hands lit up with a pale emerald green and he placed it on Anakin's head and placed a barrier around the young ones mind, he then turned as if to leave, only for Anakin to stop him, Ani knew that if Harry left that was it, it was over darkness would win and he would never feel the gentle care that came of magic again.

Harry had stood there with Anakin with the boy holding the ancient wizards hand with a pleading look, Harry had long since decided that if Anakin wished to be a Jedi he could be but he also did not wish his adopted son to become some weak willed and light oriented Dumbledore worshiper, he shuddered at the thought, He also knew Anakin was right darkness on its own could not be allowed to win he would give them another chance.

All this time the Jedi in the room had been very disturb by the fact they could find no way into this beings mind, and when they saw him shield the boy as well, they knew that they needed to control this new power, it could not be allowed to taint the younglings, for the Jedi that looked on with curiosity they saw a being that did not pull on the force at all, it was like watching a star glowing in the room that shone with emerald light when he used magic but they also thought that this being needed to be restrained and watched it would not do for supernatural beings to go unchecked.

Of Yoda and Yaddle, it was different their species was quite at home on forest worlds and with nature that was untouched and unspoiled, here they felt The Force greet this being and it greet The Force back, never before had a being, so easily spoken with the force, without The Force on the other side as well, To them it was like watching nature greeting nature, two halves that were separated, didn't need each other but worked well in harmony together.

For were The Force is a communal power that all force sensitive can embrace and use, magic was a more personal power, it was different for each being how it expressed itself, in wizards it was like a river flowing out to meet the world, for goblins it was a glowing stone in the heart of their being strong and needing a strong hand to manipulate, for the magical creatures that had sentience like unicorns it allowed them to heal the world around like a warm glow that shone down on the weak and in need. For the more directly powerful beings like Phoenix's it was an ever-present flame that would flicker but never go out burning away the darkness left by death and decay.

That was not to say that some crossover was not their ever, for wizards had examples of having shared powers depending on their loves and hates, Neville Longbottom had a similar power to the dryads and could make plants grow, Harry Potter, could sense evil like a unicorn, this was a more ironic power as it was bestowed by evil in the first place.

Yoda was the first to move to the new being he had no reservation about this he was soon joined by Yaddle, on the small trek in Yoda's case, it was at seeing this that Harry raised his hand an out of a bright light came a small chair like device it looked like crystal, it would not do for this one that had made the connection to suffer in its old age on a simple greeting.

In the same moment another appeared for Yaddle, they moved over to the struggling Yoda and Yaddle and as they looked on Harry waved his hand for them to be seated, it was with that that they moved over to the young looking being and the actual young boy.

It was as they got closer that a chair of wood appeared next to harry with a smaller chair for Ani, they ended up in a small gathering in the centre of the room with a glowing ring around them, Harry turned and the started to talk to Anakin in that musical language, the council was taken back by this, this being that had asked for an ordinance and it then turned round and ignored them.

Yoda seeing that none put two and two together moved out of his chair, he was joined a moment latter by Yaddle upon reaching them he bowed his head and then raised it, all the while the rest of the council looked on in shock, as he raised his head he saw that Harry and Anakin had turned to him and then followed suit, but in Harrys case he placed his arms so one crossed over in the shape of an "X" (think how the Nox from Stargate bowed) with palms facing in and bowed his head, then raised their heads and looked at the little man.

Harry cocked his head and started to talk in a language Yoda and Yaddle had not heard spoken in years long past from when they first met, "the stars great the lookers as the lookers greeted the mystic, long past the time to meet again. Do the young still live in ignorance or is it arrogance that binds them."

It was all Yoda and Yaddle took a glacé around the room it was all they could do to stop their laughter at the back handed insult to the rest of the council for they had felt the need to control this entity and the not force it came with. This man in front of them had been to their home planet tens of thousands of years ago, ands said the same thing, he had learned of their people and the way they lived never asking why just learning with a wonder born of wonders sake, he left but he had gifted their planet a protection from danger of the time It was still in place after all this time keeping evil away and hiding them from the dangers that they were ill equipped to deal with in their youth.

This being was a legend and all he had asked was to be called by his name, Harry, no ceremony, no grand events, no loss of life in his name, just a name and a smile and he had left, but the protection stood strong, it was one of the few things both Yoda and his people could respect, true selflessness asking nothing for the lives you protected.

As he was greeted by Yaddle in the same language, he laughed, and the sound seemed to shake the air and the Force moved as more of that old power seemed to fill the room.

Harry spoke as he noticed Obi-Wan start to fill in the gaps of why harry was doing this, he two even with is Padawan training had felt nearly every master try to breach this man's mind, he had seen the glare he gave them, "as ever the young learn first, from the wise elder, long days and night it will be before the so called wise are wise. Overlooking, yet over shadowed," Obi-Wan followed by his master had moved to the edge of the ring and made a bow, they too found themselves seated like that Yoda and Yaddle, the rest of the council just kept sitting there in their polished Chairs and looking confused Obi-Wan came to the realisation that they did not want to see or learn, they were living in ignorance of this being and why he did not greet them. It was then that the man's head spun to look at him and gave a nod.

It was some time later that, Mace asked Yoda what was going on, "Master Yoda, could you tell us what is going on, are we to continue to be ignored by this ignorant backwaters," he got no further, as Yoda levelled him with a withering look and shook his head as it was quite clear that Harry had not taken that comment well, and as harry stood, he spoke in a way that spoke volumes of his opinion of the order besides Obi-Wan, Yoda and Yaddle.

"Oh little light, shine hollow but true, while dark shrouds all what will you do, on a world of water that flows, the board beset as darkness grows, but light can be saved from deaths harsh grip, if learn the old ways so shall balance tip, lost is new and old is found, salvations found on Typhon's grounds."

Now this was not prophecy as the Jedi new it, like their prophecy of the chosen one, "A chosen one shall come, born of no father, and through him will ultimate balance in the force be restored," (got to say how any of that sounds good to the Jedi I will never understand. This is how it written in the Wikipedia page; I take no credit for it.)

They were used to the forces order based prophecy not the rhyming riddling prophecy of magic, were meaning can be hidden in the way a word is written although this one was very direct.

With that he said he turned to the four who greeted him well and responded after giving Obi-Wan and Anakin a particularly long look, "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times. When one only remembers to turn on the lights," with that he turned back to Yoda and started to talk with the translator on so all could hear and understand him properly " the Wizengamot our high council, greets the broken order, we have long waited for the time one would find our emissary," he turned to a stunned Qui-Gon, "we have a message from the Je'daii that took sanctuary with the Kwa, when the force bayed them to come looking for us, they wish for balance to be restored, and have asked if your younglings, knights and masters would like to restore the lost knowledge that you lost when you split into the Sith and the Jedi? The people of earth would also like to host the Jedi a temple like in the old days before the split, it would help, the two powers of the universe interact through their mediums." With that harry turned to the master Yaddle and with a small smile, turned to Anakin then back to her, "the Force and Magic have asked that, this young one learn at the hands of a truly neutral being, till the path of Bendu is retrieved and accessible to the wider galaxy we would entrust this one into the care of the Jedi. We will await your response to this till the choice is made by the republic, about Naboo's issue."

With that Harry shone white and turned into a white bird with flame like wings and feathers he trilled a few notes and lifted of the ground and flew through the windows as if the glass was not there, leaving a now excited and nervous Anakin in his wake.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Out the window**

After Harry's transformation he did not fly up to the city like most presumed, but down, down he flew, past the levels fifty, still down he went, till he reached the doors that blocked level one the surface of the very planet, that ever shrouded place filled with poisoned air and waters.

It was dark and lonely, this is not how a planet should be treated, he flew over mountains covered in huge foundation, his wings glowing white in the darkness of this poisonous place, he could feel the spark that magic had seeded here, it had awoken upon Anakin's arrival, the magic that was woven into the boy had cried at the sight of this world, were green would grow no more.

That spark had awoken, to the magic's cry and it was growing.

Now never let it be said that magic was anything but a force of chaos, it saw the once green world and in her anger at this once lush green world's destruction she had planted a lay line seed in the planets heart it just needed a spark, and that spark was the son Harry had adopted in both blood and magic, for as magic woke up on the planet the force rushed to join his, sister for she and he would see life bloom on this once beautiful world again.

On the planet's surface magic was already shaking the cobwebs away waking the slumbering spirit of the world, and as the lay line broke through the surface of the planet it created a tree, with leaves of glowing gold and silver, from its branches it developed paths through the lay line network of the Earth joining with its sister worlds, if anyone knows Norse mythology think of Yggdrasil, with the worlds held on its branches, only instead of nine worlds suspended on its branches thousands of portals formed in this Rowen trees golden branches.

All around the tree, the polluted ground trued green in its glow, water flowed from portals on ocean worlds, helping to terraform this places as well, the tree also seemed to be cleaning the blackened smog like air and soon the air on level one was cleaner than that of the upper levels of the city world of Coruscant.

With the spirit of this world now awake and looking on in wonder next to Harry, they clasp hands and as its said "life finds a way," with the spirit of the planet directing the power of magic and the force, the planet with a thought to its first children created the first Taung to be seen since the Zhell drove them from this world, form all around the words "earth to earth, ashes of ashes, dust to dust, life for life, death to death, from death to life to death again the circle continued with out and end."

Harry, upon seeing the creation of a sentient being sighed he had only just finished baby siting Anakin, now he had a planets worth of baby's to deal with, oh well some of his people lived on Mandalore, they could help the Taung as they were the original Mandalorians after all.

It wasn't the only change that was happening, creature that had mutated to deal with the toxic environment transformed back, spirits of the old Taung became spirits that embodied nature that could teach this new generation, how to be Taung.

His little magic show also had an impact on the world above as through the very steal covered the planet shoots started to grow and take hold with roots that transported both light and energy to the world below, it would take years but the world was already healing in its dark prison.

**Some time latter.**

As Harry turned to leave he felt the force and magic moved away as he flew higher, back to the surface, he had a mother to speak to and a meeting to prepare for.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

"This is a companion chapter to chapter 11."

Sorry for the short chapter.

Back in the council room.

Qui-Gon had met a being that could give prophesy, it shocked him slightly, but he had to inform the council about the boy, who he believed to be the chosen one. Yoda seeing that he needed an opening, "A vergence, you said before you invited the old mystic," with that Qui-Gon shuck off his shock and stepped forwards with his hand now on Anakin's back from were Harry had left him, "this is Anakin Skywalker he was the child I spoke of," Mace, in my opinion rudely interrupts Qui-Gon "Located around a person?"

Qui-Gon nodded to the boy, "His cells have the highest concentration of Midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form. It is possible he was conceived by the midi-chlorians." Mace "You're referring to the prophesy of the one who will bring balance to the Force...you believe it's this boy?" maces was clearly sceptical," Qui-Gon "I don't presume," Yoda "But you do! Revealed your opinion is," Qui-Gon "I request the boy be tested," The Jedi all look to one another they had heard Harrys bold claim that The Force and another power wished he were to be trained.

They felt that this was one of those moments that would define the future for centuries to come, even still they hesitated.

After a moment they nod and turn back to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, Yoda "Trained as a Jedi, you request for him?" Qui-Gon "Finding him was the will of the Force (Magic bristled at this it was more her doing at this point) ... I have no doubt of that there is too much happening here," Mace "then we will hold the tests later tomorrow," Yoda "Tested he will be, but there is more than the force at work here, if the old one stirs," and with that open statement the council was dismissed.

Yoda having remained behind as he turned as he felt the force rush below the very floor of this world shuck with it power but only from the light spectrum, the powers of rebirth and creation lay on that side, only for the dark to work with it other half and the two became a whirlwind of creation and destruction, rebirth and death, harmony of light and dark across all spectrums, only for colour to join their kaleidoscope of black and white, red like fire swirled into the mix, blues of all Oceans and seas, and the bluest of sky's entered the fray next came yellows that spoke of new flowers and spring, joy of birth and new life soon followed by a deep green for summers lush leaves and the wildest of the untouched jungles of old worlds.

More colours then could be counted expressed joined the Kaleidoscope, for each new colour an new small rejoice in magic and the force as something wonderful happened, The old Man(?) could only bask in the marvel that was unfolding in his sense, as he turned to the window he watched as a silver white bird paused as flew up into the sky to the city in the clouds and looked Yoda in the eyes for a moment before continuing onwards.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

QUEENS QUARTERS - CORUSCANT

Anakin, tentative, walks down one of the long hallways in Senator Palpatine's quarters, he had just been brought back by Qui-Gon, he stops before a door that is flanked by two guards, the first guard upon seeing him asks, "May I help you, son?" Ani, "I'm...I'm looking for the handmaiden, Padme." The guard speaks into his commlink as Ani looks around a bit nervously. Guard "The boy is here to see Padme." Rabe responds to him, "Send him in" The doors open, and ANAKIN enters the Queen's quarters, Rabe greets Ani as two other handmaidens come and go into the next room. "I'd like to speak with Padme, if I could." Rabe "I'm sorry, Ani. Padme is not here right now." The Queen speaks out in the next room "Who is it?" "Anakin Skywalker, to see Padme, Your Highness," The Queen moves into the doorway and studies Ani. Anakin bows and looks down, then takes a peek at her, Amidala speaks with a kind tone "I've sent Padme on an errand," Ani looks up crushed at that he may not see his friend again, "I'm going to the Jedi temple to start my training, I hoped," The Queen just stares at him, Anakin "I may not see her again...and... I just wanted to say Goodbye," Amidala "We will tell her for you. We're sure her heart goes with you," Anakin bows again still upset, "Thank you, Your Highness. I'm sorry to have disturbed you," The Queen disappears behind the doorway leaning against it for support as a single tear falls for her young friend. She did not think she could cope with watching his exit.

All the while two entities looked on from out the window, legs hanging over the ledge, with amused looks on their faces, Magic Looked over at the other and winked at him before changing into sparkles and floating up to the city above them. The Force looking confused for a moment before looking around at the scene and leaving as well in an more "I'll fade out of existence kind of way," women confused him and Magic was the most confusing of all.

CORUSCANT - GALACTIC SENATE BUILDING

A large, distinctive looking domed building stands out amid the cityscape of Coruscant. The Galactic senate, The Senate chambers are a huge cavernous room that if you looked you would never see the ceiling well you would but let's just say it was very high. Thousands of senators and their aides sit in the circular assembly area. Chancellor Valorum sits in an elevated area in the centre.

Hundreds of Aides and Droids hurry about. Senator Palpatine, Queen Amidala, Eirtae, Rabe, and Panaka sit in the Naboo Congressional box, which is actually a floating platform. Palpatine leans over to the Queen. "If the Federation moves to defer the motion...Your Majesty, I beg of you to ask for a resolution to end this congressional session," Amidala "I wish I had your confidence in this, Senator," Palpatine "You must force a new election for Supreme Chancellor...I promise you there are many who will support us...it is our best chance your Majesty, our only, chance." Amidala "You truly believe Chancellor Valorum will not bring our motion to a vote?" Palpatine, "He is distracted...he is afraid. He will be of no help" Valorum calling out so all can here the "Chair recognizes the for the first time in millennia a new sovereign power in our Galaxy, may we greet the Free peoples of the Earth and their Allies."

With that Harry in a visitors box floats up so that he may be seen clearer, his midnight black hair seemed to suck the very light from the room, his eyes shine an eerie green that speaks of both power and a warning to all.

He and some others greeted the dignitaries and give a brief history of the planet Earth the races that live their how many of which are sentient and of the peoples they have met and who they are allied to, all of this is edited so that the current room get only what Harry and his party want them to get.

Most of which left the assembly shocked, most of the races he spoke of were thought to be extinct, the Kwa, the Killik, then there was races that they never knew existed, the Goblins, the Veela, trolls, merfolk, centaurs, the Fae, the Venus Angles, the court of change (Mars children) the council of Mist (Jupiter's children) the Union of Claws (Neptune's children), the Tide (the children of Triton), the weavers knot (the children of mercury), the council of coils (Pluto's children) and finally the Alteran's high council.

Going on harry revealed that their civilisation was over 60 million years old and that was just the recoded history in the Alteran's case some were newer races that had evolved over the years, it left most of the gathered races in shock here was a very old race and they had a complete history of over 60 million years.

Some were sceptical and it showed, some just did not believe it and other thought them delusional, after voting weather to allow them to join the Republic they were shocked when the Alteran said that any trade would be a case by case basis as to not damage their current level of social development, this made some seethe with angry and other nod with understanding, but the vote passed and they ended up with a seat on the senate as a diplomatic liaison.

Next Valorum called "We now recognise the sovereign system of Naboo," The Naboo congressional box floats into the centre, as Harry floated into his new place in the wall a row above Naboo and nested to the Alderaan representatives, with that Palpatine "Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate. A tragedy has occurred on our peaceful system of Naboo. We have become caught in a dispute you're all aware of, which began right here with the taxation of trade routes and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation, a second box rushes into the centre of the Senate. It is filled with Federation trade barons led by Lott Dod, the Senator for the Federation, Lott Dod "This is outrageous! I object to the Senator's statements!" Valorum "The Chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time. Please return to your station." Lott Dod reluctantly moves back to his place.

Palpatine, "To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of Naboo, to speak on our behalf." Queen Amidala stands and addresses the assembly. There is some applause. Amidala "Honourable representatives of the Republic, distinguished delegates, and Your Honour Supreme Chancellor Valorum, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by force, invaded...against all the laws of the Republic by the Droid Armies of the trade," Lott Dod "I object! There is no proof. This is incredible. We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth." Valorum "Overruled," Lott Dod "Your Honour, you cannot allow us to be condemned without reasonable observation. It's against all the rules of procedure." A third box representing Malastare moves into the centre of the room. Aks Moe, the Ambassador, addresses the convention, Aks Moe "The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honourable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed...that is the law," Valorum "The point" Valorum is interrupted by an aid, conferring with several of his Aides and Vice Chairman Mas Amedda. Palpatine at that moment whispers something to the Queen, "Enter the bureaucrats, the true rulers of the Republic, and on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will disappear." Valorum, "The point is conceded...Section 523A take precedence here. Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?" Queen Amidala is angry but remains composed, "I will not defer...I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body."

That was as far as she got as a ball of fire appeared in front of the young Queen, and from it came the most beautiful bird she or anyone in the room had ever seen it flapped is wings once and landed on the edge of her box, and began to sing, and Harmony was heard, as the Phoenix calmed their angered souls and soothed agitation from their thoughts, so to was it torturing the Sith in front of it.

Pain like Palpatine had never experienced before, it was not something he could overcome with his own power, it was the work of a true immoral, what could a mortal even a powerful one do in the face of, for all intent and purposes a god, (note the lower case "g" please.) and Fawkes looked at this being that tainted the very air around it and with an almost vindictive pleasure removed its influence from his presence, for how dare it pollute the world before the embodiment of life, light and rebirth.

The flame of creation.

It took every bit of the senators Sith's training not to attempt to kill the bird, it was ruining everything and calming and undoing his force manipulation to the point he could no longer hold it, and while it was not effecting the shroud that he and his master were using against the Jedi.

He could feel its effects in the immediate area reducing in the presence of this light, shadows fled before it, the light removed the deepness of the Dark, now it did not destroy the darkness but it was now equally Dark and Light, in the room and the immediate area, For what is light without darkness or darkness, light.

Magic is and has always been, magic it is not influenced by mortal concerns like light and dark it was not about balance like that, magic was about the moment and the effect, yes there is a balance of magic but it is more about bigger things then mortal efforts.

It's about the big picture like if I move this planet what will be effected in turn, if I go back in time how will that destabilise the time stream and so on, for every action there is a reaction, but at the same time you only get what you give, yes it's a horrid paradoxically problematical area of confusion and intrigue.

Back on track -

The bird then to the shock of all gathered took wing and then ascended to the box of the peoples of the Earth, Harry with Fawkes riding on his shoulder, looked towards the Queen and met her at her own level he turned to look at Valorum and asked a question, that would both help the Queen, "would Queen Amidala, like too ask, her allies in this time of need if they would be willing to help her with this domestic dispute?" The look he gave her said play along.


End file.
